Naruto the Lost Character
by SkyUchiha13
Summary: Sky is a a young shinobi genius who enters the actual naruto storyline starting at the first chapter, but Sky is not always with Naruto and the rest of the gang. Sky seems okay... but does she have a dark past? or possibly a dark future? and why does she hide her clan name... find out by reading!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Enter Sky This is my first day back in Konoha and I arrived just in time to see an incredibly foolish ninja academy student graffitiing the famous mountainside images of the Hokage. Just in case you are wondering my name is Skymist my clan name is confidential(but if you don't say anything about this to anyone i'll tell you (If you agreed not to... my clan name is Uchiha). My parents named me Sky after my turquoise hair since it was apparently the exact same shade as the sky that day. Also I am six years old. Back to the event at hand, I being unable to resist seeing what punishment awaited this kid, I stood below and watched as he continued to paint all over the faces the people shouting down below sounded as if this sort of thing happened every day. Just then a person apeared whome I presumed to be the Hokage- then the person standing at the rail confirmed my beliefs when he called him 'Lord Hokage'. Then person who was standing at the rail (who was called Iruka by the Hokage) yelled at the kid graffitiing "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU IDIOT? GET DOWN FROM THERE AND GET BACK TO CLASS!" I arrived in the classroom shortly before- guess who- the one called Iruka and the graffiting kid.

I was asked to introduce myself and go sit down so I said "Hi, my name is Skymist. But most people call me Sky, nice to meet you!" at the end I added a giggle just for effect, annoyingly some of the boys had hearts in their eyes, just my luck (I'll kill them later, first I have to win the trust of 'Iruka- sensei'). I quickly and quietly took my seat in the back row closest to the window. I watched as the graffiting kid( he was called Naruto) was repreminded in front of the who class, It was very funny... until the end. We had to review the art of transformation and apparently all we had to do was transform into a figure that looked like Iruka-sensei. I got in line toward the back and watched the first few kids go, then came Naruto Uzumaki and he transformed into something that was um... lacking some uh... clothing... after that I suffered a rather uneventful time at school.

After words I went to what would be my new home and dumped all my stuff and grabbed some money and went the ramen shop I passed on my way to school. Low and behold inside the ramen shop was Iruka-sensei and Naruto(I have got to be cursed or something) I sat down and got a bowl of ramen and tried my best to not be noticed by Iruka-sensei. I left as soon as I had finished eating, then I went home. I woke up early the next morning and walked to school. I got to school just a bit early, so I practiced shiriken jutsu. Then I went in after the next person to arrive, then I sat down in the same place as yesterday and watched as the clouds glided by and soon enough class started. Iruka-sensei explained that today we would be as he said it, taking our final exam and that we had to generate a doppelganger, and that we had to wait in the room until our name was called and then we were to go into the classroom nextdoor.

It took quite a while before my name was called but when I was finally called it took every bit of self-control I had to keep myself from running to the next room, but I somehow managed to walk (more like speed-walk) into the room next door. I had managed to walk but I failed at concealing how excited I was. I preformed my infamous snow-clone technique. Iruka and Mizuki sensei were a bit chilled from my frigid technique, but none-the-less I had managed to pass and I became a full-fledged ninja! After everyone had finished we went to the open space in front of the school. Naruto was the only one who didn't have a grin on his or her face he was also one of the three kids who didn't have a parent congratulating(or scolding) them, the other kid was a boy who I had learned was the biggest heartrob in the village (or so some of the girls had said), but the question was where were his parents or Naruto's parents?

At that I went over to Iruka sensei and asked him. His awnser was that I should ask them myself. After that I went out to find Naruto since he wouldn't be in class tomarrow since tomarrows class was only for those who had passed. I finnally found him talking to Mizuki-sensei, but since I don't really trust Mizuki-sensei I watched from afar where they couldn't see me. Later that night after I had been unable to talk to Naruto for the rest of the afternoon I saw him exiting the Hokage's house, based on the direction he was heading he was going to the area in the forest he often went to practice. I was about to tail him when I saw Mizuki-sensei hiding in the shadows with an evil grin.

After Mizuki-sensei left I ran after Naruto halfway into the forest Iruka-sensei called my name from somewhere behind me so I slowed down a bit so he could catch up, when he did he asked if I had seen Naruto recently I replied saying "Yeah, I've been following him all day in order to ask him what happened to his parents but after he spoke with Mizuki-sensei after school I guess I started following him because of my growing concern. When I saw him come out of the Hokage's house I saw Mizuki-sensei in the shadows with a really evil look on his face I really had to make sure everything was right and he was not falling for some kind of trap.". After that he said I should go back to the village and that he would handle it.

So I started to go back but my growing curiosity of what was in that scroll forced me to follow Iruka-sensei, but I think there was a saying that went somthing like curiosity killed the cat... well, good thing i'm not a cat or I would have been dead a long time ago. I got to the clearing a little behind Iruka-senei and watched the scene with great amusement, that was... until Mizuki-sensei entered the clearing and went on to say what had happened twelve years ago... then Naruto was so shocked with what Mizuki-sensei had said and was unable to focus on anything but what had just been said Mizuki-sensei was about to throw a humongous four-pronged shuriken at Naruto but at the last minute Iruka-sensei once again blocked the attack from hitting Naruto but he ended up getting jabbed in his stead. Iruka-sensei said some words that were apparently very touching, then Naruto ran off and then Mizuki soon followed after that Iruka-sensei transformed into Naruto and went off.

I was very curious about that so I also followed and found that Mizuki-sensei had transformed in to Iruka-sensei and Mizuki had fallen for Iruka-sensei's trap and Iruka-sensei managed to attack Mizuki,-sensei Mizuki-sensei then undone his transformation technique Iruka-sensei then followed suit Naruto was hidden behind a tree on the out skirts of the clearing. After a few nasty words about Naruto from Mizuki-sensei Iruka-sensei then started a long speech about how much he respected Naruto. Mizuki-sensei then reached for his other giant shuriken and was ready to kill Iruka when Naruto at about the same time as me came out of hiding to defend Iruka-sensei.

Only Naruto went and attacked Mizuki-sensei which threw off his aim and completely missed Iruka-sensei I went in front of Iruka-sensei in order to deflect the attack with my katana. Naruto went on to cream Mizuki-sensei with his one-thousand flesh and blood clones(the jutsu he learned from the scroll). Iruka-sensei then gave his hitai-ate to Naruto as proof of him being a full-fledged ninja. I on the other hand got repreminded for not listening to him when he said for me to go home, but in the end he forgave me AND treated me and Naruto to ramen!  
>End Chapter One<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Enter Cell 7

Today is the day only for the academy students that passed the final exam which meant everyone including Naruto, despite what anyone else in the class will have to say about him being there. I'm so excited to get to class that I got up a two hours early, I actually spent more than fifteen minutes just on my hair and getting my new hitai-ate headband so that it wouldn't make my hair look weird, in the end I ended up having to resort to having the headband under my medium long bangs and over my hair that gradually got shorter toward the back. But since the color of the fabric they had used when they made the headbands didn't go with my hair last night I got a different fabric for it, this new fabric was white but I also died the ends the same color as my hair and my eyes. The ends of the fabric showed in the back so in the end it was a good thing I had not left the whole thing white.

After I had finished my breakfast I sprinted all the way to the academy and while I waited I once again practiced my shuriken jutsu. I had been practicing for at least half and hour before Iruka-sensei arrived. I once again waited until the first student arrived and went in. Once again I sat in the back row once again I sat in the seat closest to the window and waited for class to start after approximately five minutes Sasuke sat down in the seat directly in front of me and then after about three more minutes Naruto sat down looking like a kid in a candy store and then someone asked him what he was doing in class today, but after Naruto said his response Sakura asked if she could get through and as Naruto started thinking she wanted to sit next to him she totally burst his bubble by yelling that she wanted to get around him, that was when Naruto noticed the other person who occupied that row... Sasuke, the person who Sakura had a major crush on.

Naruto had a major problem with Sasuke and considered him his rival. Then Sasuke noticed Naruto looking at him and asked if Naruto wanted something, then as Naruto was replying Sakura trampled Naruto while asking if the vacant seat was taken then she took a seat right next to Sasuke. Naruto looked as though he wanted to kill someone(Sasuke), and Sakura looked as though she had just entered a candy store. Naruto after he couldn't take any more perched on Sasuke's desk and the two of them glared at each other(and Naruto telling Sasuke to get lost) until... The person sitting in front of Sasuke accidently bumped Naruto and... ugh! Naruto and Sasuke ended up... kissing... each other... while Naruto was still gagging Sakura was getting ready to pound Naruto.

Then she did and Naruto looked like he was just released from a cage that had an enraged gorilla in it. A few minutes later class started Iruka-sensei went up and said something about our next step is being assigned official duties on behalf of the village and that we were going to be divided into three-man cells and that each cell is going to be assigned a jonin mentor that will guide and coach us as we become familiar in our various assignments. At that Sasuke looked as though he thought that there were two people too many in a three man cell, Sakura looked as though she was going to be paired up with Sasuke, and Naruto looked like he would be fine with anybody as long as Sakura was in the same cell as him... EXCEPT Sasuke.

After that Iruka-sensei started telling people what cell they were in... I paid attention to one cell in particular... cell seven. This cell was comprised of Naruto, Sakura, and ... Sasuke... Naruto then complained about Sasuke would drag him down... Iruka-sensei then explained that them being together was to balance their strengths... Sasuke then called Naruto a dunce which really irritated Naruto and you could immediately tell that their jounin mentor was going to have their hands full. While Sakura was again pummeling Naruto Iruka-sensei said that he would introduce our jonin instructors in the afternoon and that we were dismissed until then.

I was then called to the front as all the others were leaving and Iruka-sensei explained that I was to join a cell but I would not be going on the same missions as the rest of the cell. The cell I chose was none other than cell seven, that jonin instructor would need all the help he/she could get. During our break I went to practice my jutsu and then I went for a nice jog back to the academy. I then waited in the room with the rest of cell seven while we waited until our jonin instructor showed up.

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Slowpoke Jounin Instructor

It took so long that even Iruka-sensei had left but we were left waiting until our jonin instructor arrived... but our new instructor was pushing Naruto's patience... Naruto put a chalk-board eraser above the door so that it would hit our new instructor on the head. In a few minutes our jonin instructor arrived and the eraser hit it's mark. The jonin instructor said that based on his first impression(while laughing) I hate you!

Then we went to a different part of the village and our jonin instructor asked us to tell a little bit about ourselves. He went first because as Sakura said it he was a complete stranger to us and Naruto said that he needed to show us how it was done. Our jonin instructor said" My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes! My dreams for the future our none of your business... But anyway, I have a lot of hobbies..." He said a bunch but all we learned was his name.

Next Naruto went and all he talked about was how much he loved ramen until he got to 'dreams for the future' part and he said... that his dream was to become a greater shinobi than even lord Hokage. Sasuke went next and he said just about as much as Kakashi-sensei but he said that there was someone he had sworn to kill. Then went Sakura and all she talked about was... Sasuke. Then I went, I said" My name is Skymist, but please call me Sky. I like practicing jutsu whether it is ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu I also enjoy training no matter what it is for, except for flower arranging, I also like ramen. I really dislike not doing anything for extended periods of time. My dreams are to become the greatest shinobi in all the world. My hobbies are training, playing go, climbing trees, scaring and annoying people. pulling pranks, and collecting rocks!". After I had finished Kakashi-sensei told us that our formal training began tomorrow. Apparently our first project involves only cell member and that it will be a survival exercise... against him... as well as the fact that of the twenty-seven students of the graduating class eighteen will have to go back to the academy, and that the test has a 66% rate of failure. Tomorrow we were to not eat breakfast-unless we enjoyed throwing up- and we were to bring all our ninja tools and weapons, and that we were meeting on the practice field. Then Kakashi gave us a piece of paper that included all the details of our assignment and we were supposed to memorize what was on the paper and we were not to be late.

After we could leave I headed to the practice field to get an idea of the terrain and then I went home and memorized what was on the piece of paper and went to bed. I woke up early and eat breakfast then I got ready to go out and prepared all my shuriken and my katana and cleaned then all off and made then nice and shiney, then I headed out to the practice field Kakashi-sensei was late once again. But if you looked at the bags that everyone brought you would think that we were going to hole up in some mountain for a few days. Kakashi set an alarm to go off at noon, before the alarm went off we were to steal one of the three bells the Kakashi had, anyone to fail gets tied to the stump and will not get lunch and everyone else will sit in front of them and eat.

At that everyone realized why Kakashi had said not to eat breakfast and groan but I said, "Good thing I eat breakfast". Then Kakashi continued and said that all we needed was one bell apiece, we could use shuriken and we were to attack as though we meant to kill or we wouldn't stand a chance. Naruto then made a snide comment about how Kakashi had failed to dodge an eraser, the Kakashi said the word dunce meaning Naruto and Naruto attacked him at that. Kakashi easily evaded and reversed the attack back at Naruto. Then after Kakashi said that he might be starting to like us he said go and all of us hid ourselves in the best places we could find until we found a time to strike.

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Survival Exercises

Everyone had hidden themselves well-except Naruto- but despite our teachers aloof demeanor I get the impression that he is a lot stronger than he is letting on as well as it being quite obvious that he has already found all of us... except me! Naruto went right up to Kakashi and started the funniest battle of the century. While Naruto was busy charging Kakashi was searching around in his bag for something, Naruto probably thought that it was a weapon. But when Kakashi finally finds what he was looking for it turns out to be an adult romance novel, Kakashi then tells Naruto to carry on with his attack since it would make no difference in the battle even if he is reading considering who he is up against. That last sentence really provoked Naruto and at that he attacked, Kakashi kept dodging all the while reading and then he attacked using 'Konohagakure Village's most secret and most sacred technique ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!'

Naruto while he is in the water(thats where he landed after Kakashi's last attack) he throws two shuriken at Kakashi, but Kakashi catches them on his fingers while he is laughing over his book. 'Naruto'(clearly a clone) then comes out of the water coughing from he water and Kakashi asks what the hold up is and says that Naruto is running out of steam. Then Naruto sends the rest of his clones out of the water to attack Kakashi. Then from behind Kakashi the real Naruto attacks while Kakashi is talking to those in front of him, then when Naruto is about to punch Kakashi, Kakashi uses the art of substitution and Naruto thinks that Kakashi just transformed into him.

The Narutos continue attacking one another then one of them says to drop the illusion because then there would be just the real Naruto and a transformed Kakashi. But when Naruto dropped the illusion there was only him. Then when Naruto was walking around looking for Kakashi he finds a bell that is just sitting on the ground and he runs to pick it up. But when he is only a few inches away from grabbing it he is lifted of the ground by a trap Kakashi laid earlier, and Naruto is left dangling from a tree branch by a rope tied around his feet. Then out comes Kakashi and he picks up the bell and says that shinobi read the hidden meanings within hidden meanings. When Sasuke thought that Kakashi was off guard he threw multiple shuriken and kuina at Kakashi's face for a second it appears as though Sasuke has killed Kakashi. Then 'Kakashi' turns into a log and Sasuke's location is revealed. Meanwhile Sakura is out looking for her precious Sasuke hoping that Kakashi has yet to get him, that was when Sakura sees Kakashi standing there reading his book and Sakura thinks she is safe and that he has yet to see her.

But the real Kakashi was behind her. Back with the pinata... I mean Naruto... Naruto has cut the rope and he is down but as soon as he hits the ground ... a second trap is sprung and Naruto is back to being a pinata... a very angry pinata... Sakura is also falling for one a Kakashi's traps, she is being led to believe that Sasuke is dying or something like that through the use of genjutsu. Then it's Sasuke's turn Sasuke attacks first with shuriken and Kakashi easily dodges. But Sasuke was planning on cutting a rope to spring a trap he had set earlier which sent multiple knives in the direction of Kakashi once again he dodges them. Then when Kakashi was distracted with dodging knives Sasuke got behind Kakashi and tried to land a kick but Kakashi blocks and grabs Sasuke's foot, then Sasuke attempts a punch. Then Sasuke manages to get close enough to the bells in order to touch them.

Meanwhile Sakura gets free of the illusion and is really worried about Sasuke, and Naruto while he is still hanging around in the tree and spots something behind the tree stump... the lunch boxes on top of what seems to be a rock. Sasuke them tries the Uchiha clans Fireball technique! When the fire clears Kakashi is gone... and no he did not get vaporized. Kakashi had used Earth Style! Groundhog Technique Decapitation! Then Sasuke was buried in the ground up to his head. Naruto has managed to get down once again but this time he has found the lunches, but just as he is about to dig in Kakashi appears, Sakura then finds Sasuke and thinks that his head has been severed and is just lying there. Sasuke has no idea of why Sakura just screamed that his head had been severed and then fainted. Meanwhile it is the time you have all been waiting for!

I walked right up to Kakashi and said "My turn yet?" he then looked at the alarm and said "you have four minutes" I responded with "Thats plenty" Before I had finished speaking I had gotten around to his back and managed to grab a bell before he knew where I had gone. I then said "Thanks" and went over and sat down on top of the stump on the left of the one Naruto was tied to two minutes later the alarm went off. Ten minutes later everyone had been rounded up and sat down by the stump. Naruto's, Sasuke's, and Sakura's stomachs were grumbling and Kakashi made a comment about it and then he said that he had an announcement about the exercise and said that none of us needed to worry about being sent back to the academy. Naruto and Sakura thought that it meant they had passed Naruto said"This rocks! It means all four of us..." then Kakashi continued from what Naruto had just said "except for Sky are hopeless. More schooling would be pointless. None of you other than Sky will ever be Shinobi!

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Pass or Fail?

Naruto immediately started shouting he said "What do you mean give up?! Give me a break! Okay so maybe no one but Sky got their hands on one of your stupid bells... But why the heck should we quit over that? Kakashi responded saying "Because only Sky... has what it takes!" At that Sasuke attempts to run away, and Kakashi dispatches him easily and then Kakashi says "What you three are is a trio of spoiled brats..." Sakura was saying something about not to step on Sasuke and to get off of him. Kakashi then glared at them and said "Are you trying to make fun of shinobi with your behavior? Well, are you? Did you ever stop to wonder for one minute... why you were divided into teams?" Sakura and Naruto looked confused and then Kakashi continued "Obviously not. So you missed the entire point of the exercise." Then Naruto looked surprised and said "It had a point...?!" Kakashi then replied "Of course. And the point determines whether or not you would succeed." Then Sakura said "But... you haven't explained what it is! Kakashi then said "... I don't believe this." Naruto then told Kakashi to tell them what it is and Kakashi said " It's... teamwork." at that all three of them then looked surprised and Kakashi said "If the three of you had come at me... together... you might have been able to take the bells.

Sakura then realized that with their only being three bells that Kakashi had been preaching teamwork but played us against each other. After a moment Kakashi then said "Of course. This task was designed to cause dissension in your ranks. The situation was set up to reveal which of you... would set aside your individual interests... and propose to the others that you work together for the good of all. Instead of which... you, Sakura, ignored Naruto who was right in front of you... while you focused your attention on Sasuke, though you didn't know where he was. Naruto tried to do single-handedly what should have been the work for the three of you! And Sasuke had already decided that you two just got in his way... and he was better off playing solo. You are a team! Learn to act as one! Yes, it is necessary for Ninja to have individual skill, but... what is even more important now is teamwork! Making a play as an individual is bad for the team and exposes your comrades to unnecessary danger. You might as well kill them yourself. ...Here's an example... Sakura! Kill Naruto. Or Sasuke dies" at that he put a kunai to Sasuke's neck and Sakura looked surprised and Naruto looked scared then Kakashi got off of Sasuke.

He then said "The day could come... when one of you may be taken hostage, and you're forced to make such a choice. When you are on a mission, your lives will always be on the line." Sasuke then got up and walked back over to where he was sitting before as Kakashi walked past what once had the lunches on it and he said "Look at the marker... all the names carved in stone. Heroes of our village. Ninja." Naruto then perked up and said "That's it! I just made up my mind! There's where I want my name to go! I'm not gonna throw my life away! I want to be like them- A Hero!" Kakashi then said that the ones listed were not just any kind of heroes Naruto then asked what kind they were and after a few minutes Kakashi responded "The dead kind. They died in the line of duty. This is a memorial. It includes the name of my best friend... Pay attention...! I'm giving you three one last chance. One that will be far more difficult than our last little game with the bells. If you are prepared to continue, you may eat one of the bento boxes. But no sharing with Naruto. He goes hungry. He brought it on himself when he tried to sneak lunch for himself. I any of you feed him, you fail the test right there. My word is law. Do you understand?" At that Kakashi then disappeared and Naruto said "Hey, this'll be a breeze. I can go without lunch... No problem" while his stomach growled loudly in opposition.

Sasuke then gave Naruto his lunch Naruto and Sakura both looked surprised Sakura said "Bu...But Sasuke, Master Kakashi told us-! Sasuke then said "I'm not worried. He's probably miles away by now. And we'll all need our strength if we're going to work together to get those bells. You're no good to me if you're just going to be a liability." Then Sakura also gave her lunch to Naruto, Then I gave Sakura and Sasuke my lunch saying "You also need your strength so you' re all going to need food, remember I already passed so you will need this food more than me". Then in a giant burst of smoke a very enraged looking Kakashi appeared and said "YOU... ... Pass! 3" Kakashi then grinned and winked while Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke still either looked shocked or confused or both. Sakura was the first to snap out of it she then said "We pass!? But... Why?!" Kakashi the responded "You three have just taken a giant step forward. Up until now, all any of of you three have done is listen unquestioningly to everything I say... like mindless, little drones. A true shinobi seeks for the hidden meanings within hidden meanings. In a ninja's world, those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders... are lower than garbage. However... Those who do not care for and support their fellows... are even lower than that! This exercise is now concluded. You all pass! That's all for today, team seven. You duties will commence tomorrow!" Naruto was celebrating becoming a ninja until he heard Kakashi say "Lets go home." and then he realized that he was still tied up!

End Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- Days alone...

As Iruka-sensei had said I was to carry on missions by my self... It is so boring. My first official mission was a A-rank mission I was to be a bodyguard for some ninja from Kumogakure while they went from their village to somewhere to meet someone as well as escort them back to Kumo. I had four days to get to Kumogakure I was to leave A.S.A.P. so I got home and gathered what I would need during my travels I then met Iruka-sensei and the Hokage at the gate, they saw me off and I was warned not to get on the client's bad side and represent Konohagakure well. I then ran off in the direction of Kumogakure I tried to keep my pace sorta slow so that I would have enough energy to get there. I stopped only at night to eat and sleep otherwise I eat and ran at the same time while I was looking at the map and the compass. The first day I got one-fourth of the way there so I was right on schedule.

The next day there was a heavy storm I couldn't go very far since being only seven (Birthday was a few days ago) I didn't weigh very much and the wind blew me back a lot and I covered half of the distance I was supposed to cover. The next day I had to cover both what I was supposed to cover today as well as what I didn't travel yesterday thankfully there were clear skies and there was little wind. So I got all the way to the three- fourths mark, but unfortunately I had to travel a little into the night and I was exhausted by the time I got there I skipped the eating part and went straight to sleep. The next day I finally got to Kumogakure. My client was none other than the Raikage himself! But dude, he looked at me as if he couldn't believe I was the one who was sent by Konoha to protect him! He looked as if I was going to be a liability to him. After the preparations were completed we were off.

I kept pace with the Raikage, but if you asked me it looked as if he was attempting to lose me -since the other people who were supposed to be guarding him were falling behind- after the others were falling far behind I guess I became clear to him that he was not going to lose me because he then slowed down and I did too the others then rushed to catch up to us soon it was dark and we breaked I was to have the first watch but I volunteered to be the watch the entire night since the others looked exhausted. They agreed to it but the had another watch along with me since I guess they either didn't trust me to stay up the whole night or they just distrusted me. After a few changes in the watches I finally got paired with a talkative person -just my luck- he asked me how old I was since it probably looked like I should just be starting at the ninja academy I responded saying "I am six years old I was the best ninja in my whole academy and no it was not a small academy I transferred from a different village after all the others in my previous village were wiped out I arrived at the academy the day before the final exam, I passed on my first try, after everyone else from the graduating class had been grouped into cells and had braked for lunch I was called to the front of the room and was told that I was to join a cell but I would not be going on missions with them I would be alone since I was too strong to be fit into any of the groups because I could have taken out any number of the cells put together.".

Then he asked what my name was -first person in my entire time I was on this mission- I responded saying "My name is Skymist, but everyone calls me Sky" then he asked how many missions I have been on I then responded with the truth "This is actually my first mission" for the next few minutes we sat there in an awkward silence. Then he said "Good luck protecting lord Raikage" I responded saying "I don't need luck, I have the rest of you..." with a mischievous grin I added "If you can keep up, that is.". A few minutes later it was time for the watches to switch this time I ended up with a girl who clearly didn't want to talk... so we sat there in silence... until It was time to switch once again. A few minutes into the watch the sun started to rise, I said "Beautiful sunrise." she(other person was once again a girl) agreed but we had to ignore the sunrise and watch out for enemies. Soon it was time for the last switch and the sunrise was still glowing on and then it was time for everyone to wake-up and get going. I went and got those on the right side of our little camp up... thankfully the Raikage was on the left. While everyone was getting up the other person kept guard while I got changed into clean clothes that sort of stuff and then I was back out and watching over the camp once again still waiting for the others to get out of their tents. Soon everyone had come out of their tents and had eaten breakfast and we were soon off once again. This time we arrived at our destination and I was to wait outside and guard the building along with few others and I waited until they came back out, annoyingly it took quite a while. But when the Raikage came out... he looked uhhh... not exactly happy(by that I mean he looked like he was about to destroy a building with one punch).

End Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- Angry Raikage

I then went over to the talkative person from last night who had gone in with the Raikage and asked him what had happened. He replied saying "Lord Raikage offered something to the leader of this village in exchange for something our village needed, but the leader refused to meet the Raikage's demands" I then said "You think it would help the Raikage to calm down if everyone raced to Kumo?" I was grinning toward the end but he replied saying "They might do the trick" after he finished talking he went over to another bodyguard and asked if they agreed he continued this until he had spoken to everyone then they decided who would go up to the Raikage and ask, I the end it was decided that I would be the one to speak to the Raikage... so I went over to him and said it to directly "Raikage, everyone(I gestured to the bodyguards) has agreed to hold a little race to see who can get to Kumo the fastest, would you like to join us?"

The Raikage stared at me for a moment then he agreed. I went back over too the others and told them what he had said. After a few minutes I had persuaded one of the people guarding the building for the leader of the village to tell us when to start. When he said start everybody started running me at a slightly fast jog me and the Raikage quickly left the others in the dust but lo and behold I was in the lead so I quickened my pace to a fast job and I got about ten meters ahead of the Raikage that was when I stumble a bit and uhh... tripped and fell to the ground but I was back on my feet by the time my feet touched the ground and from there I ran on the ground and I quickly caught back up with the Raikage and got ahead of him again and I got back up to the treetops and then the Raikage looked shocked then I upped my speed to a slow sprint and left the Raikage in the dust, but then I'm guessing he went from jogging to a sprint because he soon caught up to me I then laughed and asked "Are you getting tired yet?" he then replied with a definite no.

But I then started to slow down just to give him a chance to make-fun of me he then asked "Are you finally running out of steam?" as I was about to answer I saw a glimpse of Kumo through the trees so instead of giving a verbal answer I just switched to a slow-medium sprint and got about fifty meters ahead of the Raikage before he saw Kumo and realized why I had started sprinting so fast so he started running as fast as he could and closed the distance to about half a meter and I then asked if that was his fastest speed His answer was a yes so as we got about two hundred meters from kumo I started running a a full sprint and I reached the gate in two seconds flat and waited thirty seconds for the Raikage. Once he arrived I said "the others are so slow"... should I teleport them here?" the Raikage answered with a yes so I teleported the others to where we were. When they finally realized they were at Kumo and we were standing by them they asked who one. I answered saying "There was a difference in the times by thirty seconds. I'll allow the Raikage to finish." all their eyes then turned to the Raikage and he admitted his defeat! Then the others looked at me with an awed expression "uhhh... I think I should be heading back to Konohagakure now" the Raikage agreed. So I left, with the gleaming sunset lighting the sky I jogged off in the direction of Konohagakure wondering what my next mission would be.

End Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight- Higher than an A is an... S

Once I could no longer see Kumogakure I packed my speed up to a sprint and soon I had traveled twice the distance I was supposed to today actually tomorrow but oh, well! Since I really wasn't in the mood to camp out in the middle of the forest again I ran through the night I arrived at the village about One AM in the early morning I then went home and slept until four AM and then I went to the uhh... place where they gave us missions. When I got there Iruka-sensei and the Hokage had just arrived a few minutes ago I went over to them and asked with a grin "Any new missions?!" Them they stared at me for a minute before Iruka-sensei asked "How did you get back so fast?" I answered "Things went ahead of schedule, by that I mean the client was fast" when Iruka-sensei looked confused I continued "On the way back from the location I was to guard him to we had a race to see who could get back to Kumo first, I won by thirty seconds when I left the sun had just started to set and I sorta sprinted back here through the night... I arrived here at one AM this morning. So, are there any new mission?" the Hokage then said that there was one mission available so far but it was an S-Rank mission usually reserved for anbu black ops..." "I'll take it!" I said. The Hokage then said that he would have another shinobi go with me for backup and then told me to meet him in his office at four-thirty (AM).

So while I waited for the time to come around I messed around with my hair and got it so it wouldn't get in the way, bangs down ... rest of hair up. But I left my hair down and then I went over to one of my favorite trees in the village and climbed up to the highest branch and waited until four twenty-five to go to the Hokage's office I got there one minute early but by the time I got to his office it was time. When I entered there was another person standing in front of the Hokage's desk. The Hokage then explained the mission... "You are to assassinate a troublesome rogue ninja... Sky you are the one who will be killing this person he (gestured at the ambu) will assist you with the killing" "So who is this person i'm supposed to kill, I mean what does he look like?" the Hokage then showed me the picture of the person, a man about thirty-five short, straight brown hair. "Okay, when do we start?" I said "Now" said the ambu with a mischievous grin I said "perfect." at that we left in search of the man. After we had left the village I said "Would teleportation speed things up?" he answered with a what so I continued "I could teleport us to the approximate location of the target" he then replied "Why not try it" I then said "Okay" and teleported the two of us to the location of the person, we had yet to be seen by any of the guards.

I asked the ambu "How am I supposed to kill him" he replied saying "What do you mean" I then said "Am I supposed to make the death quick and painless or am I supposed to make him suffer?" he then said "make it quick" at that I transformed into a falling leaf and I then fluttered down to the target and when no one was looking I undid the transformation and cut off his head with my katana and I teleported back to the ambu and said "that all I have to do? or do I need to bring back the head?" he then said "You need to bring back the head as proof of the assassination..." I then teleported the head to the ambu and with a grin said "catch." the ambu caught the head and then we were back on our way to the village then after twelve meters we heard a shout from behind so I guessed that they had noticed something was missing, I laughed a little at how long it had taken them to figure out that their leader was dead. As I was laughing I noticed there was a wire going across the branch the ambu was about to step on... but I was too late.

The man I had killed's goons were on us almost immediately. They were all going to be tough opponents the ambu looked ready to attack but I signaled for him to wait I looked at our opponents and said "I kill them3" The ambu said "alright, but don't kill yourself." I then took off and I got the two in the back with sebon and by the time the others had turned around I was on the other side and I took out four of the when I used genjutsu on two of the people and made them think that two of the people were enemies trying to kill their leader(I also made them forget their leader was dead), Then I used Fire Style! Fireball Technique! to take out the ones that I had used genjutsu on then I used Ice Style! Ice Blast to take out two more, and then I used taijutsu to take out the rest. "Done! Lets get going!" I said and we then were once again on our way back to the village.

When we were one fourth of the way back to the village I said "This I taking too long... can I teleport us back to the village?" once again he agreed, so I teleported us to two hundred meters away from the village we quickly got into the village and soon enough we were back in the Hokage's office and soon I was back at the place where we were given missions and the person who had asked for this troublesum shinobi's death was shown the head and greatfuly paid us and asked who the incredible shinobi was that had managed to kill such a powerful rodge ninja... as Iruka-sensei was about to say that it was me I said "A true shinobi does not seek praise or recognition but protects from the shadows." and Iruka-sensei got the hint not to say it was me and just said "It was one of my favorite students." as the clinic left I said "Any new missions?" the Hokage then said I was to meet with the rest of cell seven tomorrow. Before the day was up I finished eight more missions; five C-rank, two B-rank, and one A-rank...

End Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine- Chunin Selection Exams

I woke up extra early and I got ready to go meet with the rest of cell seven. After a while I found Sakura's house as I was about to ring the doorbell Sakura came out and she looked rushed and as she left the hous she started running I jogged after her and said "Been a while, are you going to meet up with the rest of the cell?" she awnsered with a nod. After a few minutes we were waiting for Kakashi along with Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura kept complaining about how unfair I was that they got there on time even though they had overslept and Kakashi always kept them waiting, and Sasuke looked annoyed with their drama. Then after a long wait Kakashi arrived and had another lie prepared to explain why he was late. Then he got to the point "This may suprise you... but i've recommended all four of you for the chunin selection exam." after that Naruto and Sakura looked as though he was joking. Kakashi then continued "You have to fill out applications.(He gave us the application(Naruto hugged Kakashi and said "Kakashi-sensei, I love you!)) If any of you don't wish to compete, the exam is entirely voluntary. The choice is yours. You needn't turn in those application forms unless you want to. If you do, report to room 301 at the school by 4:00 tomorrow afternoon. That's all!" and then Kakashi left.

As we were leaving Naruto kept talking about how tough the competition will be then i'm guessing Sasuke was also thinking about the competition. Sakura looked down about something. The next day we all met in front of the academy and Sakura still looked down. Naruto asked Sakura where to sign his name. We then entered the building as we went through the second floor we found a room with a lot of people outside it the number on the sign said 301 but it should be 201 since we were still on the second floor Sasuke said "That sounds good in theory... but you'd better let me through. And drop the force-field illusion you've created, while you're at it. I have business on the third floor." After the confused people standing around the door were done taking one of the two people blocking the entrance said "heh... So you've figured that out, eh?" Sasuke then said "It was easy. Right, Sakura? You were probably the first to notice it. You're the most analytical and the best in our cell... at understanding the art of illusion." Sakura then said "Of course I noticed it. Obviously we're still on the second floor." Naruto then said "Of course!" then they dropped the illusion and the same person as before said" hey... not bad. but just seeing through it isn't (He then attempted to attack Sasuke) ENOUGH!". Then the kid who was getting beat up earlier was there blocking both kicks.

Then the kid went over to Sakura and said "Hi. My name is Rock Lee. You're Sakura, aren't you? Would you like to go out with me? I'll protect you with my life!" Sakura then responded "No... Way. You are way out of hand!" Rock Lee then got depressed. Sakura then with a huge grin said "Now! Sasuke, Naruto, let's go!" we then went on our way to room 301. As we got into a large open space there was a voice from above "Hey, you with the scowl... Wait Up!" the voice turned out to be Lee's Sasuke then said "What is it?" Lee then continued "You and me, here and now... want to fight?" Sasuke then said "You want to fight me... here and now?" Lee then said "Yes!". Lee then jumped down from above and said "My name is Rock Lee. Among sticklers, etiquette requires on to introduce oneself before asking for the name of another... Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke then said "huh... so you knew who I was all along." Lee then said "I'm calling you out! I want to test the effectiveness of my techniques... against the last surviving member of your legendary clan. Besides..." at the last word he looked at Sakura and blushed.

Sakura then looked weirded out, Lee then winked at her and Sakura then said "No way! Those eyelashes creep me out!(then she mumbled the next few words) Not to mention the geeky 'do... plus the caterpiller UNIBROW!" Lee then blew her a kiss and said "-MWAH- You're an angel!" Sakura then slammed her head into the ground trying to dodge the kiss not to mention she screamed when it got close to her. Naruto looked very angry and Sakura said "You keep your weird kisses to yourself, creep! I could have died dodging that!" Lee then said "Aw... don't be like that..." after that I stopped paying attention since it seemed that it was becoming a quaral over something pointless... I started paying attention again when someone shouted "Halt!" and then I saw the talking turtle it said "That's enough Lee!" Lee then went falling to the side since one of his bandages got stuck to the wall with a sebon and Sasuke fell straight to the ground Sakura caught Sasuke. Lee was then being chewed out by the turtle then the turtle said "Well, then... He's all yours Guy-sensei" then in a wisp of smoke a man about the age of Kakashi appeared and said "Ah, the exuberance of youth. All of you are full of it." Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and I all looked super weirded out by the way this guy looked and acted... with his massive eyebrows and the same hairstyle as Lee.

Then as Lee was yelling at Naruto for making fun of the person he called Guy the person called guy called Lee and Lee went over and 'Guy' punched him in the face, then both of them started crying and hugged each other... yuck! Sasuke looked discusted that he lost to Lee then after 'Guy' told Lee what his punishment would be he looked... at... us! HELP! Then he said "By the way... how is Kakashi? I'm asking you!" Sasuke then asked "You know Kakashi-sensei?" 'Guy' then replied "Do I know him? heh heh..." Then after a few seconds he appeared behind us and then he finished what he was saying "I should say so! We're archrivals!" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke looked suprised when he appeared behind them the he continued "The score stands at fifty to forty-nine. I'm stronger than he is." after a few minutes of not paying attention I heard Guy say "You and Lee should head up to the classroom now." and after Naruto making fun of Sasuke, Sasuke said "Things are starting to get interesting. This chunin selection exam is bringing things to a boil!" after we agreed he said "Naruto? Sakura? Sky? Let's go!".

We soon arrived at room 301(the real one) then someone said "Glad you made it after all, Sakura." this someone was Kakashi he then continued "This way you all quailify for the chunin selection exam." Sakura then asked what he meant and he then anwsered "The way this test is set up, it can only be taken by three-person cells." then the question was asked "but... master kakashi, you said it was up to each of us to dicide whether or not to apply. Were you lying?" he then anwsered "I said what I said to keep your partners from pressuring you into coming along. Even if you had no interest in applying, one word from Sasuke... and you'd have come along and gone through the motions, though your heart wouldn't have been in it." then Sakura asked "What would have happened if the others had shown up without me?" he the anwsred "I'd have washed then out right here. None of you would have gotten past this point without the others. But you're all here because you want to be. I'm very proud of you. Now get in there!" Sakura and Sasuke each opened a door and Naruto shouted as he entered "Look out everybody, 'Cause here we come!"

End Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten- The Challengers! (Chapter 39 in the real Naruto)

We entered the room, and as soon as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke saw what was in store for then they froze and looked shocked. The room was full of ninja from multiple villages most of them were way older than us, especially older than me. Their sheer numbers overwhelmed us, then a person jumped on Sasuke's back and said "Sasuke! Where've you been, cutie?" the person was a girl I remembered from the kunoichi classes, Ino, Sasuke looked annoyed but Ino looked like a pig in mud, Sakura then said "Ino, you pig! Get your hooves off Sasuke!" Ino then said "Hello to you, too Sakura. Still hoping the big mutant forehead look is going to come into fashion, huh? How sweet.3" Sakura then yelled "What did you say?!". Then a boy whose name was Shikamaru came up and said "Why don't you three save yourselves the embarrassment of flunking this test? Go die, okay?" Naruto then said "well if it isn't the three stooges!" Shikamaru then said "Stop calling us that!". Then another boy walked over and said "Hey! There you are!" this boy was Kiba (he always carries his dog with him) he then continued and said "Looks like the gang's all here." Shikamaru then said "Including you... unfortunately!" Kiba the continued "So... I guess all three of this years newbie trios decided to apply, huh? I wonder how far we'll all get. What do you think... Sasuke?" Sasuke then said "trying to psych us by acting cool, Kiba?" then Kiba said "Who's acting? The way we've trained, no way can you beat us. Hee Hee Hee!" then Naruto said "Oh, Shut Up! You guys won't beat even beat me, much less Sasuke!".

Then another person walked over he said "Would you guys... do us all a favor and just shut up? You three gangs of would-be hotshots are all genin right? Barely out of the local ninja academy? All wet-behind-the-ears and runny-nosed! This isn't a school field trip, you know." then Ino asked "Who the heck do you think you are?" then the person replied "Names Kabuto. So what? You kids need to open you eyes." Sakura then asked "Why?" then everybody looked behind them at the already annoyed looking amagakure shinobi. Kabuto continued "Watch out for the group behind you. They're amagakure - those-who-hide-in-the-rain- and they've got very short fuses. Everyone's on edge, waiting to take the exam. I wanted to give you a heads up before someone snaps and beats the (c-word) out of you. But it's probably unavoidable. Like all rookies, you think you already know everything. I remember what it was like." Sakura then said "Kabuto?" Kabuto said "Yeah?" Sakura then continued "Are you saying this is the second time you've applied?" Kabuto then said "Not second... seventh. Twice a year for... hm, going on four years now." Sakura then said "Wow- Then you've got a lot of experience with what we can expect!" Kabuto then said "I guess so." Naruto then said "All right! Kabuto, buddy... you are the man!3".

Kabuto then said "Cute. Okay... the least I can do is give you sweet little babies some vital intelligence on what your in for... with these shinobi skill cards." Sakura then asked what shinobi skill cards were and Kabuto answered "To put it simply, they contain information about the skills we use, transformed into symbols and burned into the cards using chakras. It took me four years to collect all the intelligence needed for this exam. In all, there are almost 200 cards. They look blank, don't they? The only way you can read the data on the cards... is by using my own personal chakra. Each set is linked to its possessor. For example, cards like this one... it shows how many applicants each shinobi nation is sending to this session of the chunin journeyman ninja exams.". Sasuke then asked "Do you also have dossier cards? Cards for each individual applicant?" Kabuto then said "Ha ha... why? Someone here you have a particular interest in? I'll admit these are far from complete, but i've burned a set of dossier cards for the current set of applicants... including your team. If you share any data you have on this person who interests you, i'll be happy to look him up and let you know what I have so far.".

Sasuke then said "Gaara, from sunagakure- hide-in-sand- and Rock lee, from Konoha." Kabuto then said "You know their names? No sweat, then!" after a few minutes Sasuke said "Let me see them." Kabuto then showed him the cards and said "First up is Rock Lee. He's a year older than you. Missions to date: 20 D-ranked, 11 C-ranked. His team's mentor is Might Guy... and his taijutsu physical skills have grown exponentially this past year. He has no other talents worth mentioning. He was considered a standout among last year's genin... but he didn't apply for the chunin exam. He's a first timer like you. His teammates are named Hyuga Neji and Tenten. Next is Gaara of the sand... desert country... eight C-ranked... One B. WOW! Not many rookie shinobi get B-ranked assignments! Since he's from way out in the desert, I have less on him... but it's interesting. He's come back from every mission completely unscathed. Without a scratch... Konoha, Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki, Oto... this year, every hidden village has sent outstanding junior-level genin here to compete. I don't know much about Oto, the village hidden in sound. It's part of new, small nation, so intelligence on it is lacking. Every other competing village is well respected, home to some formidably powerful shinobi..." then Sakura said "What you're trying to tell us is... everyone here..." then Kabuto said "Oh, yeah. They're all like Lee and Gaara... elite, hand-picked shinobi, the best young ninja in the world. They have to be pitiless!". Naruto was trembling as soon as Sakura said "It's all right Naruto. Nothing to worry about." Naruto shouted "My Name is Uzumaki Naruto! And None of you are going to beat me! You got that right?" Ino then said "What's his problem?!" Sakura didn't anwser, Naruto then said "Yeah! That felt Great!" Sasuke said "Oh, please!" everyone else in the roon looked as though they to kill whoever had said that.

End Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven- The First test (Chapter 40 in the real Naruto)

Kiba mocked what Naruto had said, Shikamaru said "That idiot turned a room full of strangers into a room full of enemies with just one sentence.", Sakura put Naruto in a choke-hold and said "What are you blathering about?!" Naruto responded saying "I'm telling the truth!" and that just made the crowd angrier. Sakura then said to the crowd "Pay no attention to my friend... he's... you know... a special-ed ninja..." Sakura then started yelling at him again. Kabuto then got attacked the enemy was a sound ninja he attempted a swipe at Kabuto, Kabuto dodged but something broke his glasses, as Sasuke and Shikamaru were saying what they think caused his glasses to break Kabuto vomited, while Sakura and Naruto were asking if Kabuto was okay and everyone who saw were trying to figure out what happened at the front of the room there was a burst of smoke and someone in the smoke shouted "Would everybody please just shut-up?!" when the smoke started to clear there were a bunch of people standing up there almost all of them wore flac jackets.

Then a person with a bunch of scars said "Sorry to have kept you waiting. My name is Morino Ibiki. I am the proctor and chief examiner for the first part of the exam. You... the kids from the sound village! You can't carry on any way you please when the exam is about to start! ... or do you want to be disqualified?" then the person who had swiped at Kabuto said "Sorry, sir... it's our first exam, and we got a little carried away." then Ibiki said "Is that so? then it's high time someone laid down a few ground rules. From this point forward, there will be no more fighting without the express permission of the examining officer... and even if that permission is granted, anything that endangers another applicants life is strictly forbidden. Any of you little piglets who break that rule are out. Disqualified. No second chances. Got that?" Then another of the sound people said "So this is a test for little girly men?" then Ibiki said "As you wish. The first part of the selection exam is about to commence. Turn in your written applications, take one of these seating cards... and report directly to the seat indicated. When everyone's seated, we'll pass out the written part of the test." Naruto then looked very devastated and said "A- A PAPER TEST?!".

Soon everyone was seated I was in the seat in the very back closest to the window, but also there was an one of the people who were in the front right behind me and right next to me as well as catacorner to me... Ibiki started talking again "Papers face down until I give the signal. Now listen up. There are a few big rules that pertain to this first test. I'll write then on the blackboard and explain them all, but I'm not taking questions, so listen carefully. I will say this only once. Rule number one! Each one of you starts out here with ten points. The test is ten questions, each worth one point. For each question you get wrong, we subtract a point from you. Get all ten right, and you retain the ten points you have. But if, for example, you answer three questions incorrectly, we take your ten points... subtract one point for every wrong answer... and your total is down to seven. Rule number two... this written test is still a team event. Passing or failing will be determined by the sum of the points held by all three members of each cell. The object is for each team is to have as few deductions as possible from its joint thirty-point total." Sakura then interrupted and said "W-Wait a second! The whole concept of the starting points and the deductions is hard enough to follow... but what is this 'team total' you're talking about?".

Ibiki then said "Did you not hear the part about 'no questions'? we have our reasons. Shut up and listen. You might learn something. This next bit is number three. If, during the course of the exam, a candidate does anything out of the ordinary... in other words, anything that that leads the proctors to determine that he or she has cheated... we subtract two points from each member of the cheater's team. Exactly! In all probability, some of you will run through your entire allowance of points during the test. If so, you'll be failed and asked to leave." Then one of the proctors said "I'll be looking over your shoulders when you least expect it." Ibiki then continued "If you let the proctors to catch you cheating, you'll bring yourself down and your friends down! If you aspire to become chunin... if you want to be the best shinobi you can be... then you'd better start acting like you already are! One more thing... if any individual loses all then of his or her points, that persons entire cell, regardless of how the other two members do... will be disqualified!"

End Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve- The whisper of demons (Chapter 41 in the real Naruto)

Ibiki said 'You have one hour... starting... NOW!". I flipped over my test and... Noooo... cryptography... the thing I wished was never invented. Well mind-reading abilities sure come in handy in times like this, soon I found someone who had already passed the exam but was brought back so that we would have someone to cheat off of that had all the right answers. Soon I had all the answers down, and I was stuck waiting. After at least five minutes those that figured out you're supposed to cheat started cheating, Naruto was not one of the ones who had figured out it out even though time was running out. Then a kuhai blew past Naruto's arm and landed in the middle of the person right behind Naruto's paper! The person whose paper had been jabbed said "Wh-what was that for?" then a proctor that looked eerily similar to the person who was blocking the door to the room with the sign that had an force-field illusion that made it look like room 301 said "That's five strikes... and you're out! Take your teammates with you. Out of this classroom. NOW." {In the real Naruto manga this is where chapter 42 starts but this 'chapter' so far is too short for my taste. 3}

Now there is only half an hour left and everybody is working hard to finish. Soon Ino falls 'asleep' and Sakura starts acting funny. A few more teams are disqualified, and that brings the total to fifteen cells flunked so far. Then one of the people who had got disqualified for cheating slammed his had on the desk and stood up and said "Cheated five times?! Me?! What proof do you have? How could you possibly watch this many students at once?!" then the proctor who had told him to leave slammed him into a wall then he said "Listen up and listen good. We proctors are the elite. Even in a group as skilled as the one gathered here today, we are far and away the best. We miss nothing! you got that kids? You feel this Well, I am as skilled as I am powerful!" Then the kid left and the room returned to silence, which was weird because no one said there had to be silence. After another five minutes one of the people from the sand asked to go to the restroom, while he was gone the time came for the tenth question.

{This would be the start of the 43 chapter in the real Naruto... yet this 'chapter is still to short for my taste}

Everyone else tensed up and Ibiki said "And before we get to the question itself... i'm going to add a mew rule." a few seconds later the sand kid got back from the bathroom and Ibiki said "heh... looks like you're in luck. The time you spent playing with dolls hasn't been completely wasted. Don't worry about it. Sit down. Let me explain. This rule... is absolute. First... you must choose... whether to accept or reject this tenth question!" then one of the other sand kids said "Ch-choose? What happens if someone doesn't accept the question?!" after a moment Ibiki continued "If you reject the question and don't even try to answer it, you'll lose all your points immediately... and fail! And both of your teammates will fail right along with you." then some people said "Say What?!" then the person sitting next to him said "Then why would anyone choose to reject it?" Ibiki answered "Because... of the other rule. If you try to answer the question... and you get it wrong... you will never be permitted for the journeyman ninja exams again. Not ever.".

Then Kiba shouted "You can't be serious. That's ridiculous! There are ninja who've sat here for the chunin exams more than once already! We know there are!" Ibiki said "Heh heh... Heh heh heh heh. Just your rotten luck. I wasn't making the rules in past years. I am now. I've been up front with you. You can take a failing grade now, and try again later. Anyone who has doubts would be smart to reject the tenth question right now. Come back and reapply next year, and the year after that. Ready? Let's begin. Those who choose not to accept should raise their hands. Once their number has been confirmed, they will leave the room." silence instantly filled the the room the person sitting next to Naruto raised his hand and said "I-I... I QUITE! I'M REJECTING THE QUESTION!Gennai! Inaho! Please forgive me!" then one after another people rejected the question.

Naruto was holding his hand down and trembling... like he did before he shouted that he was going to beat everybody in the room, I know somethings coming... but, it isn't defeat. Naruto raised his hand, and then he shouted "NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME! I DON'T QUIT, AND I WON'T RUN! I'LL ACCEPT YOUR STUPID QUESTION! EVEN IF I RISK ENDING UP A ROOKIE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE... I'LL STILL BECOME HOKAGE, EVEN IF I CAN ONLY MAKE IT BY PURE STUBBORNNESS. I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Ibiki then said "I'll ask you one last time. This is a decision that could affect the rest of your life. Quit now while you have still have the chance." Naruto then replied "I never go back on my word. Thats... my shinobi way!" after a few seconds Ibiki looked at the other proctors and they nodded Ibiki then said "Good call. So, everyone who is still here... You've just passed the first exam!"

End Chapter Twelve {Finally a length that will work, actually end chapter 43, from here on out I will use the chapter name in the real manga! 3}


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 44-Talents we Test for (chapter number in real Naruto manga( in mine it's chapter 13(unlucky, you know))

Ibiki said "So... All seventy-nine of you who are still here... You've just passed the first exam." Sakura then said "What do you mean, 'Passed"? When did that happen? What about the tenth question?!" Ibiki then grinned said "There was no tenth question... beyond the whole "Accept or Reject" thing." then the girl from the sand (Temari(remembered she was part of Gaara's cell and her name was on the dossier card) said "Hey! Then why did we have to suffer through the other nine questions?! That was a total waste of our time!" Ibiki then answered "There was no waste. Those questions had a purpose, which they've already served.".

Temari then looked confused and said "Such as?" Ibiki once again answered "Our goal was to test your skills... at spying" Temari continued to look confused and said "... our skills at spying?" Ibiki answered "Remember the rules at the beginning? You pass or fail as part as a three-man cell. With that rule, I pressured you with the fear that anything you did wrong... would bring your teammates down with you. However... the questions are beyond the level that junior ninja could be expected to handle. So most of you... having reached that same conclusion... had only one way of retaining your points- by cheating. In other words... we set up the test on the assumption you'd cheat. And, to ensure there would be suitable targets for you to cheat from, we snuck in a pair of ringers... two journeyman ninja who already knew all the answers." . Naruto, after he was finished withering in his own 'stupidity' said "Ha ha ha! Yeah! It was obvious! Any Idiot could tell!" Ibiki then said "Of course, anyone who cheated in a clumsy or obvious way... failed" Ibiki then took of his hitai-ate headband and continued "Because there may be circumstances where being caught in the act of espionage can cost you more than just your life. You pay in ways that can be taken from you little, by little, time and time again, while many lives hang in the balance." Ibiki obviously speaks from experience. Ibiki continued while he put his hitai-ate headband back on "The information you obtain can't be trusted... if you can't keep your presence secret from the enemy. Learn that and learn it well. If you bring back intelligence from a suspect source or a comprimised operation... you're doing your enemies' work for tthem, putting those you serve in danger. That is why we maneuvered you into espinoge skills to cheat. It was the quickest way of weeding out the students whose skills aren't yet up to snuff.".

Tamari asked "Okay... but what was the deal with the tenth question." Ibiki finished putting his headband back on and anwsered "Ah! The tenth question... was the first real test on the exan.". Sakura asked "What on Earth do you mean?" Ibiki anwsered saying "Let me explain... the tenth question... was a choice between two options... they were both difficult and dangerous. Those who rejected were failed, and their friends along with them. Those who chose to accept and couldn't anwser the question... lost any chance of ever trying again. It was a nasty, unfair, no-win set of options. So why did I present then? Let's suppose you all sucessfuly atain the rank of chunin. You are assigned to steal a vital enemy document... knowing nothing about the skills, deployment, or military preparedmess of your foes. You may have to cross a tarritory that has been heavily mined and set with traps. Now... do you accept your mission? or do you reject it... rather than place your own life- or the life of your companions- in jepordy? Could any chunin get away with only taking on safe jobs? Of course not! No matter how dangerous the risk... there will be missions that you cannot decline. A ninja must demonstrate valor that inspires those around him... helping all to overcon their fear. This is a talent that we most value in the commander of a chunin cell! Those who can't gamble with their own fate... who would trade today's certain future for tomorrow's uncertain future... never taking the chances that lies before then... are weaklings who make weak and easy decisions. In my opinion, they don't belong in the ranks of chunin at all! By choosing to acept... you anwsered the almost- insoluble tenth question correctly. If you keep that spirit, you can probably conquer all of the many doubts and difficulties you'll face. You've passed the first hurdle. Part one of the chunin selection exam is now concluded. I'll pray you fight the good fight!" Naruto then yelled "Yeah. You Do that! Go pray!" Then there was a shadow moving outside the window and then there was a crash as this thing shattered the window, two kuhai flew out and stuck to the celing and then the person who was indide the banner stood up and said "None of you are in any possition to celebrate! I am the Secend chief examination officer... Mitarashi Anko! Time's a-wastin', people let's go! Follow Me!" then after she was done being embaressed she said "Seventy-nine of you are still here?! Ibiki! You passed twenty-six teams?! Obviously you went way too easy on them." Ibiki then said "This year... we have applicants of exceptional caliber." Anko then said "Yeah, right. I'll cut down the number by half before the next test is done. Ooh! I get charged up just thinking about it! I'll explain things in detail as soon as we move to our next location... So follow me!" she is now an official sadist. Soon we had arrived at our next location, it looks like if we are going inside the fenced in area we are going to have fun this round. Anko then said "This is the area for the second exam: training ground 44{4 is an unlucky number in Japan, so being called area 44 it's double unlucky}. Also known as... the forest of death!"

End Chapter 44 {Same number as the training ground, funny thing is that if I had gone by the number for mine it would be thirteen(unlucky # in America) it would be only unlucky not double unlucky}


	14. Chapter 45

Chapter 45- The Second Exam

Sakura said ""It looks like a pretty creepy place." then Anko laughed and said "You're about to find out firsthand... why they call it the "forest of death"!" Naruto then mocker her and said ""Ohh, you're about to find out firsthand... why they call this the "forest of death'!" Like thats really gonna scare us. You're trying to pshch us out, and i'm not gonna fall for it!" Anko grinned and said "Oh, really? You'er pretty cocky, huh?" Anko the threw a skiriken at Naruto it sliced his cheek and cut one strand of hair from one of the grass ninja. Anko then said "Heh. Your kind are always the first to go. Spilling all that rich, red, lovely, luscious blood..." then the grass ninja whose hair got cut said "Your kunai knife... I believe you dropped it." Anko said "gee... thanks." that grass ninja's tounge was at least a foot long... yuck! Anko who was now annoyed said "Don't just stand behind me... radiating bloodluct... unless you're in a hurry to die." then the grass ninja said "I'll try to keep it under control... but the sight of warm, fresh blood really makes me crazy... and I was already revved up... from losing a strand of my precious hair.".

Anko then said with a grin "Lookss like we have a hot-blooded team on our hands this time out! Heh... should be fun... Before we begin the second exam... theres something I have to hannd out. They're consent forms. Everybody has to sign one." Naruto then said "... why?" Anko anwsered while laughing "We want all the details covered before the deaths occur. Sign before you go in, So we can't be held liable. You wouldn't want be to get in trouble, Would you?3 First i'll explain what the second exam entails. Then you can sign the forms. With the other two members of your cell, bring the forms to the hut behind you and submit them. Got that? To put it simply... It's a no-holds-barred survival test Let's start with the topography of this training ground. I'll explain the rest later. Training ground #44... is bordered by a circluar perimeter, interrupted at regular intervals by fourty-four locked gates. There are forests and a river... and in the center is a tower... about ten kilometers from those gates. Within the confines of this carefuly delineated area, you're going to undergo a survival test. During the course of that test, you may use any ninja arts or wepons you have at your disposal. It's a kind of fight-to-the-death version... of "capture the flag"... or in this case "capture the scroll."".

Then someone said "Scroll?" Anko then said "Exactly! Theres a "scroll of heaven" and a "scroll of earth" ... and your objective is to acquire both scrolls. There are seventy-nine of you here. That's twenty-six three member teams. Thirteen teams will start out with a heaven scroll... and the other thirteen will start with an earth scroll. But you'll need both scrolls to pass. So your objective is to hold on to your own scroll, get your hands on one of the other kind... and bring then both... to the tower at the center." Sakura then said "I other words, at least half of us- the thirteen teams whose scrolls are stolen- will fail." Anko then said "You Bet! And theres a time limit! You have 120 hours in which to complete this exam- Exactly five days!" Ino the shouted "Five days?!" the Choji shouted "What are we supposed to do for food?!" Anko then said "That's your problem. The forests are full of Natures bounty. Of course, they're also full of man-eating animals, deadly insects, and poisonous plants. There's no way as many as thirteen teams will pass this. As the time shortens, the trials will come harder and faster... with less recovery time for any mistakes, accidents, or injuries. You'l be surrounded by enemies at all times, so you'll have to sleep with one eye open. So in addition to those who die in attemps to defend or capture a scroll... some of you are bound to succumb to exhaustion, exposure, starvation, and dehydration. Now let's tallk about the rules... and what offenses you can be disqualified for! Obviously, the teams that fail to reach the tower in time- as a three-member cell, carrying both a heaven and an earth scroll- are out. So any team that loses a member, wheter to death or to severe injury. And under no circumstances... can you leave the forest before time is up. No recess. No time-outs. Also... you're forbidden to look at the contents of the scrools until you're inside the tower!".

Naruto then asked "What happens if we sneak a peek?" Anko anwsered "That's for those who look to know! 3 If any of you make it to the chunin level, there will be times when you'll be entrusted with top-secret documents... so consider this a test of your trustworthyness. That's all the explanation you get. We'll trade one scrool for every three forms. When you've got yours choose the gate you want to start from. Everyone will begin at the same time. One final piece of advise... Stay alive!". Then one of the people for in the hut closed the curtain and said "It's almost time to distribute the scrolls." Everyone got to work filling out their consent forms soon it was time for us to turn in our forms and get our scrolls... Naruto handed in the consent forms... on the way out I was handed a scroll and another piece of paper.

I transported the heaven scroll I was given into one of my other dimensions and I quickly read what was on the piece of paper "Sky, you will be completing this section of the exam by yourself. Anko and your proctor already know, tell cell-seven so that they know." so as soon as I finished reading I sighed and said "Uh... Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke your uh... going to be on your own... I'm not going to be with you..." Naruto and Sakura then asked why so I anwsered by showing then the note. Sakura then said "So, before when we were on missions without you, you were also going on missions... by yourself?" I then said "Not always for some of them I was with a group. Good luck!" Anko then shouted "All right, veryone follow your proctors to your respective gates! When the signal sounds in half an hour, the exam will begin!" I then went to gate fourty-four with the proctor and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited until Anko finally shouted "Part two of the journey man ninja selection exam begins... Now!"

End Chapter 45 (or 14)


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 44-Talents we Test for (chapter number in real Naruto manga ( in mine it's chapter 13(unlucky, you know))

Ibiki said "So... All seventy-nine of you who are still here... You've just passed the first exam." Sakura then said "What do you mean, 'passed"? When did that happen? What about the tenth question?!" Ibiki then grinned said "There was no tenth question... beyond the whole "Accept or Reject" thing." then the girl from the sand (Temari (remembered she was part of Gaara's cell and her name was on the dossier card) said "Hey! Then why did we have to suffer through the other nine questions?! That was a total waste of our time!" Ibiki then answered "There was no waste. Those questions had a purpose, which they've already served." Temari then looked confused and said "Such as?" Ibiki once again answered "Our goal was to test your skills... at spying" Temari continued to look confused and said "... our skills at spying?" Ibiki answered "Remember the rules at the beginning? You pass or fail as part as a three-man cell. With that rule, I pressured you with the fear that anything you did wrong... would bring your teammates down with you. However... the questions are beyond the level that junior ninja could be expected to handle. So most of you... having reached that same conclusion... had only one way of retaining your points- by cheating. In other words... we set up the test on the assumption you'd cheat. And, to ensure there would be suitable targets for you to cheat from, we snuck in a pair of ringers... two journeyman ninja who already knew all the answers.".

Naruto, after he was finished withering in his own 'stupidity' said "Ha ha ha! Yeah! It was obvious! Any Idiot could tell!" Ibiki then said "Of course, anyonee who cheated in a clumsy or obvious way... failed" Ibiki then took of his Hitai-ate headband and continued "Because there may be circumstances where being caught in the act of espionage can cost you more than just your life. You pay in ways that can be taken from you little, by little, time and time again, while many lives hang in the balance." Ibiki obviously speaks from experience. Ibiki continued while he put his Hitai-ate headband back on "The information you obtain can't be trusted... if you can't keep your presence secret from the enemy. Learn that and learn it well. If you bring back intelligence from a suspect source or a compromised operation... you're doing your enemies' work for them, putting those you serve in danger. That is why we maneuvered you into espionage skills to cheat. It was the quickest way of weeding out the students whose skills aren't yet up to snuff." Tamari asked "Okay... but what was the deal with the tenth question." Ibiki finished putting his headband back on and answered "Ah! The tenth question... was the first real test on the exam.". Sakura asked "What on Earth do you mean?" Ibiki answered saying "Let me explain... the tenth question... was a choice between two options... they were both difficult and dangerous. Those who rejected were failed, and their friends along with them. Those who chose to accept and couldn't answer the question... lost any chance of ever trying again. It was a nasty, unfair, no-win set of options. So why did I present then? Let's suppose you all successfully attain the rank of chunin. You are assigned to steal a vital enemy document... knowing nothing about the skills, deployment, or military preparedness of your foes. You may have to cross a territory that has been heavily mined and set with traps. Now... do you accept your mission? Or do you reject it... rather than place your own life- or the life of your companions- in jeopardy? Could any chunin get away with only taking on safe jobs? Of course not! No matter how dangerous the risk... there will be missions that you cannot decline. A ninja must demonstrate valor that inspires those around him... helping all to overcome their fear. This is a talent that we most value in the commander of a chunin cell! Those who can't gamble with their own fate... who would trade today's certain future for tomorrow's uncertain future... never taking the chances that lies before then... are weaklings who make weak and easy decisions. In my opinion, they don't belong in the ranks of chunin at all! By choosing to accept... you answered the almost- insoluble tenth question correctly. If you keep that spirit, you can probably conquer all of the many doubts and difficulties you'll face. You've passed the first hurdle. Part one of the chunin selection exam is now concluded. I'll pray you fight the good fight!" Naruto then yelled "Yeah. You Do that! Go pray!".

Then there was a shadow moving outside the window and then there was a crash as this thing shattered the window, two kunai flew out and stuck to the ceiling and then the person who was inside the banner stood up and said "None of you are in any position to celebrate! I am the Second chief examination officer... Mitarashi Anko! Time's a-wastin'', people let's go! Follow Me!" then after she was done being embarrassed she said "Seventy-nine of you are still here?! Ibiki! You passed twenty-six teams?! Obviously you went way too easy on them." Ibiki then said "This year... we have applicants of exceptional caliber." Anko then said "Yeah, right. I'll cut down the number by half before the next test is done. Ooh! I get charged up just thinking about it! I'll explain things in detail as soon as we move to our next location... So follow me!" she is now an official sadist. Soon we had arrived at our next location, it looks like if we are going inside the fenced in area we are going to have fun this round. Anko then said "This is the area for the second exam: training ground 44{4 is an unlucky number in Japan, so being called area 44 it's double unlucky}. Also known as... the forest of death!"

End Chapter 44 {same number as the training ground, funny thing is that if I had gone by the number for mine it would be thirteen (unlucky # in America) it would be only unlucky not double unlucky}


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 46- The Tower... already

As soon as the door was open I teleported the earth scroll from the team closest that had that scroll and in ten minutes I was at the tower, I soon found the door that I was supposed to go into and followed the direction written on the seal that was on the door, and I opened it because that is what it said. There was a wall scroll that was on the wall that said "If qualities of heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom and knowledge to take your mind higher. If earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body in the fields and prepare to attack. When both heaven and earth are opened together, the path of peril will revert to righteous path forever. This " " is the secret way... that guides us on from this place today. The Third Hokage".

When both Heaven and Earth are opened together... "That has to mean you're supposed to open the scrolls!" so I opened both of the scrolls and on the inside... there was a summoning spell I immediately put the scrolls on the ground, the center of the scrolls began to sizzle and soon there was a small cloud of smoke, out of the smoke emerged... "Iruka-sensei!" he then said "Hey, Sky...! It's been a while, eh?" I then said "No, not really.".

Then he said "Congratulations... you've passed the second exam." I then said "The missing word on the wall scroll is 'jin' right like ones in the center of the heaven and earth scrolls, right?" Iruka then said "Smart as ever, Sky. The missing word is 'jin' meaning one or all people, I assume you already understand the meaning of the scroll." I then answered with a grin "Yeah! 'Heaven' refers to the human mind and knowledge, 'Earth' refers to the human body and physical skill! Is that everything you were going to say to me?".

Iruka then said "That's it... That's the entire message!" and with a huge grin I then said "Does that mean I can go back into the forest now!" Iruka then said "Uh... maybe I should check with Anko first..." after waiting for a few more minutes Iruka said "You can go back into the forest, just don't overdo it." I then said "Don't worry so much, you're wasting all your energy! Bye! 3" I then went back into the forest to find Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

Soon I found them Sasuke and Naruto were standing there and a 'Naruto' was coming out from behind the bushes, this 'Naruto' was without the cut from Anko as well as having his shuriken throwing stars and the left side. Sasuke then punched this 'Naruto' hard. After some more talking the 'Naruto' undid his awful transformation and Sasuke attacked with 'FIRE STYLE! ART OF THE PHOENIX FLOWER... THE TOUCH-ME-NOT! Soon Sasuke and this enemy person were engaged in a heated battle. Soon Naruto joined up and he threw a shuriken and Sasuke used chakra to hold the shuriken to the sole of his shoe, and then he flung it in the direction of the enemy and he then hurried to catch up with it and then he stabbed the enemy in the arm and yelled "He gave me no choice! Now move! We don't know where his friends are! You got that? Keep standing there, and you'll end up dead!" Soon they were sitting in a circle and Sasuke said "Remember this. If we get separated again... we can't trust each other blindly! It could end up the way this did! But what can we do? The safest thing is for us to have a secret password. That way, we'll know. No matter who they look like or how they sound, if one of us gets that wrong... they're an enemy! Listen very carefully. I'll only say it once! 'We thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide. Quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait... until the enemy lowers the gate'" Sakura then said "Bingo!".

Naruto said "And you expect me to remember that... HOW?!" Sakura then said "You are such a dunce. I've already got it down!" Naruto then said "We need a better password! How about 'swordfish'?" Sasuke then said "I'll take the scroll.". A few seconds later Naruto got hit again and he said "OW! What the...?" Sasuke then yelled "A new enemy?!" this new enemy was the grass ninja who has the disgustingly long tongue he said "Stick around, you two. It could be fun! I'll go in alone!". Sakura found Sasuke and he said "Stay back! Don't come near! What's the password? The 'Ninki'.".

Sakura then said "Oh! Right! "We thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide. Quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait... until the enemy lowers the gate'." Sasuke then said "Good." 'Naruto' then came out from behind a rock and said "Yow... Are you guys all right?" Sasuke then said "Not so fast, Naruto! The password?" Naruto then said "Right. 'Ninki.' We thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide. Quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait... until the enemy lowers the gate'.". Sakura then sighed but Sasuke threw a kunai at 'Naruto' and 'Naruto' managed to dodge it and yelled "HEYY!".

Then Sakura yelled "What are you doing, Sasuke? Naruto got the password right!" Sasuke then said "And this time, he's good enough to deflect my attack!" Sakura then said "Wait just a second here!". The 'Naruto' laughed and said "Well done! What gave me away?" Sasuke then said "I knew you were underground, eavesdropping on everything we said. That's why I chose that kind of password...the kind the real Naruto would never manage to memorize. Gotcha Imposter!" The grass ninja then removed his hat and said "I see... watch and wait, eh? This is going to be more fun than I thought!".

End Chapter 46 or fifteen


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 47 or sixteen- Predator!

Sakura then said "That was another phony Naruto!" then after a minute or two the grass ninja said "I suppose you'd like to steal our Earth scroll, wouldn't you...? Since you've already got a heaven scroll!" then that creepy grass ninja... ugh... Eat... the... scroll then said "Now... shall we see... just who will be stealing scrolls from whom? We'll fight to the death!" then for some strange reason Sasuke and Sakura suddenly moved their heads back at the same moment, Sasuke vomited, both of them were shaking.

Then the grass ninja said "Heh... I imagine you're paralyzed by now" Sasuke was not yet completely paralyzed the grass ninja threw kunai at Sakura, Sasuke deflected the kunai and then he stabbed himself so he could focus on the pain and block out the fear and the illusion, seeing Sasuke stab himself helped Sakura get out of the illusion. Soon Sakura and Sasuke had hidden, but Sasuke was so distracted he overlooked a giant snake-not exactly an easy thing to do (but it's funny, I barely managed to keep from laughing) - Sasuke then jumped off the branch as did Sakura.

The snake was going after Sasuke and Sasuke yelled "Yaaaah! Get Lost!" he threw six shuriken while he shouted. The snake got pinned to the trunk of a tree, but out of the skin emerged the grass ninja, the grass ninja said "For shame, letting your guard down! Stay on your toes like a good prey should! It makes the chase so much more rewarding... for the predator!" The grass ninja then started slithering up the tree trunk, then shuriken and kunai hit the tree right above the grass ninja's head, then the thrower (Naruto) said "Sorry, Sasuke... I can't remember... that stupid password!".

End Chapter 47 or 16


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 48 or seventeen-The target is...!{Sorry the last chapter was so short}

Naruto was standing on a branch high above the ground with a triumphant grin, Sakura yelled "Sweet! Naruto, that was Awesome!" Sasuke then yelled "Naruto to the rescue, hunh? You're completely psyched to be saving the day... but... Now would be a good time to run for your life! This guy is way out of our league!" the grass ninja then said "Heh heh... My compliments on your stunning defeat of the giant snake... Naruto.".

Naruto then said "HEY! Why don't you pick on someone your own size...? Or something like that..." Sasuke then used his sharingan but after a few seconds he stopped and then he said "If it's our scroll you want, come and get it! Just... take it and go!" Naruto the shouted "Sasuke! What the heck do you think you're doing?! Is this some clever way of beating the enemy...? By handing over everything we've got?!".

The grass ninja then got up and said "Well done... you're obviously natural-born prey... instinctively knowing that your only hope... lies in the chance of the predator being distracted by some tastier bait!" after that was said I turned into what is called a cat still with my turquoise hair and I got much closer to the battle (This is where the saying curiosity killed the cat comes in….), meaning right next to the enemy.3 Sasuke then threw the scroll to the grass ninja who was now only two feet from where I was now at and he yelled "Come and Get it!" Naruto then jumped down from his branch and grabbed the scroll.

Sasuke then yelled at Naruto saying "Stay out of this! You'll Ruin Everything!" Naruto then punched Sasuke and Sasuke then said "What do you think you're doing?!" Sakura then said "Naruto... what are you...?" Naruto then said "I forgot the stupid password... so I can't prove it... but this so-called Sasuke is obviously a fake!" Sakura then said "What?!".

Sasuke then said "Naruto... you idiot! I'm me..!" Naruto then said "... that's bull! And you're the idiot, idiot! You're a coward. Which Sasuke isn't. So you're not him! I'm not so sure we need to be afraid of this guy... and even if we did hand over the scroll... there's no guarantee he'd spare us! So even if you were Sasuke, I'd still be telling you you're an idiot... and maybe a chicken too!" then the grass ninja said something I totally agree with "Oh, Naruto! This is rich! And you're right. Why bargain... when I can simply kill you... and take the scroll?" the grass ninja cut his finger and then he rubbed the blood onto a weird symbol on his arm. Naruto then yelled "SHUT UP!" Sasuke then yelled "Don't do it, Naruto!". The grass ninja was using 'ART OF THE FAMILIAR SPIRIT!' suddenly there was a giant snake beneath my... uh... paws. The giant snake smashed the trunk of a giant tree in half and Naruto got hit by one of the halves the grass ninja then said "Excellent... but let's not take chances. Eat the boy! 3".

Naruto the stopped faking unconsciousness and shouted "EAT SNOT, SUCKER!" and kicked the snake really hard! There was something wrong with Naruto's eyes... they are the eyes of... The nine tailed fox. The grass ninja then said "And it's Sasuke's turn next! How will he take it?!" the giant snake was charging at Sasuke, Sakura shouted "Sasuke!". Naruto was there and the snake was stopped when it his Naruto only about one and a half meters from Sasuke! Naruto then said "...Hey, are you okay...? ... You big chicken?!".

End Chapter 48 or 17


	19. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 {I am no longer going to say what the chapter number is in mine because it is way off from the real one}

Naruto was then lifted off the ground by the leaf ninja's tongue (I told you it was at the very least one foot, and dude it is more like a kilometer) Naruto then said "HEYYYY! Get off me!" then the grass ninja said "Heh heh... the brat of nine tails is still alive and kicking! How fascinating that, when he is consumed with rage, he loses himself... and a bit of the nine-tailed demon fox trapped within... comes through. An amazing development! There's the proof. The spell that seals the monster within appears on your skin like a tattoo.".

The grass ninja then used 'FIVE-PRONGED SEAL' then Sakura yelled "Sasuke! Naruto needs you!" Naruto lost consciousness, the grass ninja retrieved the heaven scroll from Naruto. Naruto was thrown behind the grass ninja's shoulder. Sakura stopped his fall by pinning his jacket to the tree trunk with a kunai. Sakura then yelled "Sasuke! Naruto may be nothing like you... he's clumsy, and he holds us back... and he sometimes is a big nuisance, but at least he's got guts! Naruto's No coward! Right?!".

Sasuke then activated his sharingan and he grabbed a slightly large shuriken and five kunai and threw the kunai to block the grass ninja's path. The when he was right in front of the grass ninja he threw the shuriken(with a string tied to it) after the grass ninja jumped over the shuriken he threw the kunai(also with a string) the grass ninja also dodged that, but the grass ninja only noticed the string after it was digging into the tree trunk. Then the grass ninja said "A sharingan "Windmill"- A three-pronged attack!" the grass ninja caught the shuriken in his mouth.

He then turned around and said "Heh...such a shame..." Sasuke was flashing a look you would NOT want to be on the receiving end of... Sasuke said "Hah!" and then used Fire Style! Art of the fire-dragon-flame technique! And the fire went along the string and soon the grass ninja's head was engulfed in flames. When the flames were gone the grass ninja said "That one so young should have such mastery of the sharingan mirror eye power...! Truly, a worthy successor of the honored name of the clan Uchiha! In fact... I believe... I want you, after all...!".

Sakura then leaped over to Sasuke and said "Sasuke...!" the not-a-grass-ninja continued "You really are his brother, aren't you? You can see-and conceal- things with those eyes of yours that Itachi himself never dreamed of!" Sasuke the yelled "Just who the heck are you?!" the not-a-grass-ninja then said "I'm Orochimaru, the giant snake. If you'd ever like a rematch... then pass this exam as quickly as you can!" Orochimaru then burned the heaven scroll he took from Naruto. He then continued saying "I'll see you again, if you manage to defeat the three otonin sound ninja who answer to me." Sakura then said "Wh-what are you babbling on about?! We never want to see your face again!".

Orochimaru said "Perhaps not... but wishing won't chase me away." Orochimaru then made a hand sign and his neck grew very long and his fangs were poised to sink into Sasuke... and CHOMP! The missed their target and hit somebody else who had jumped in seconds before, Me. Orochimaru then tried again and this time his fangs hit their mark! Orochimaru then said "I look forward to seeing you again, Sasuke... in the quest for power!".

I quickly recognized it was a curse mark and... Used SKY STYLE! SEALING OF THE CURSE! The curse was sealed away by the symbol of S.K.Y. Sasuke on the other hand didn't know what was happening and said "Wh-what...? Everything... hurts!" Sakura was suddenly very angry and yelled "What did you do to Sasuke?!" Orochimaru answered saying "Just a little something to remember me by..." Orochimaru was soon down the whole he had started digging before Sasuke started hurting. I then left the scene determined to find Orochimaru!

End Chapter 49


	20. Chapter 50

Chapter 50- Anko vs Orochimaru

I ran into Anko after a few minutes, but she was too distracted to see me. After a few minutes she stopped on a branch suddenly, then she stood up and said "... Isn't it, Orochimaru?" then the 'Orochimaru' said "Impossible...!" and then out of her sleeves came four weird looking weapons in her hand and as she was about to throw them, 'Orochimaru's tongue whipped out of his mouth and wrapped around her hand and Anko dropped the weapons and then she landed on the branch and out of her sleeves (She REALLY needs to wash that jacket!) came two snakes which bit 'Orochimaru's tongue.

Anko then attempted to pull and the "Orochimaru out of the tree, and "Orochimaru' then started uh... don't know how to say this but, um... he started bringing his tongue back into his mouth and the sudden change in the slack brought him crashing into Anko. Then Anko quickly grabbed his hand and stabbed her hand and 'Orochimaru's' hand to the trunk of the tree then she said "Got you! Orochimaru, could you lend me a hand? The left one?" 'Orochimaru' then looked shocked. Anko then said "That's right... we're going to die together. Here.".

Then from somewhere to the left and below me a voice said "You mean to commit suicide? How precious! But that's a doppel-ganger..." the 'Orochimaru' then burst into smoke. The real Orochimaru then said "Since for the time being, it appears you have become one of this villages jonin elite... You mustn't jus... squander every secret I taught you." Orochimaru then formed a hand-sign Anko suddenly looked like she was in severe pain, like how Sasuke was after Orochimaru left his little mark.

Anko then said "Why? Why are you here? Why now?!" Orochimaru then tore off the burned face he held since Sasuke burned him and he then said "For old times' sake, of course, my dearest Anko! But from your cold reaction... one might almost suspect you're not glad to see me!". Anko then said "Oooh... What is it? An assassination attempt? Are you after Lord Hokage?" Orochimaru then said "Heavens, no! I lack the hubris- and the proper number of subordinates- to attempt anything of that magnitude! My targets are any ninja of the village who display extra-ordinary abilities. In fact, I just left my mark as a little parting gift... on one of the boys.".

I then said "And one girl... on accident. 3" then I quickly moved to another tree after Orochimaru looked in my direction, Anko then said "Uhhh...! You Monster! It's a time bomb... they'll be dead in no time!" Orochimaru then said "there's a 9 out of 10 chance that you're right, of course... but just the same... they may survive... as you did.". Anko then said "And the thought of then gives you... a charge?" Orochimaru then said "Oh, my dear! Jealous? After all this time... are you still angry that I used you and abandoned you? The boy seems quite exceptional... unlike you. His bloodline is that of the Uchiha clan... His face and his body are very beautiful. He could be the perfect vessel... to succeed me. I foresee interesting times... assuming he survives. And don't get any clever ideas about trying to end this exam. ...".

He then stopped making hand signs and then he stood and said "I plan to savor this. Three of my protégés have taken the places of three of your own. If something should happen to rob me of my enjoyment... it will spell the end of Konoha village!" Orochimaru then disappeared in a burst of smoke. I then ran over to Anko and said "You okay?... (I then grinned) do you think me if I asked for a fight against him... and beat him, would that count as 'robbing him of his enjoyment'?".

End Chapter 50


	21. Chapter 51 or 57

Chapter 51 A.K.A chapter 57- Tigers

After a few minutes I helped Anko get to the tower after a while we were attacked by three giant tigers. The giant tigers leaped at us but they were stopped short by the art of paralysis. There were two black ops in the tree the one with the bird-ish mask said "Fancy meeting you here, Anko!" Anko then said "You two must be the slowest-moving covert operatives I've ever met!" personally I agreed with Anko on that one.

Then the one with the bird mask said "Aw! Don't be like that!" Anko was then hit with another large wave of pain, and they were down by her with speeds that might rival my fast jog. The one who had a mask of a creature I had no idea of what it was said "Hey, are you all right...?" The one with the bird mask then noticed that the curse-mark was on the surface and he then said "The mark of the curse we've been worried about has floated to the surface. But don't tell me that it-?!".

Anko then nodded and the bird mask person said "Orochimaru? Really? If he's here, we have to bring you before lord Hokage, so you can report it to him!". Anko then said "No... Go to the tower..." then the person with the bird mask said "If Orochimaru reaches our village, a state of emergency will be declared! Your little exam is the least of our worries!". Anko then said "Trust me... I'll explain when we reach the tower. Ask lord Hokage to join us there as well...".

When they looked at me as though they wanted me to leave I said with a mysterious grin "Hey, don't look at me. I just witnessed two Orochimaru attacks and she only saw the one in which she was involved in. And you're telling ME to leave, seriously! Don't say anything like 'You still have to worry about finishing this section of the chunin exams' yeah, I finished a while ago!". After that they let me follow. I AM A GENIUS!

We soon arrived at the tower and Anko sat down and she then said "What's happened is a disaster... but the exam must go on!" the person with the bird mask then said "WHY?!". Just then somebody slammed the door open and said "Thank goodness your here, Anko! There's something I must tell you right away..." an annoyed Anko then said "What Now?! We're right in the middle of something vital!" The person then said "Observe!" he then took us over to where the video could be viewed and then the bird masked person said "Video surveillance, eh?" then the person said "Right there... notice the time and date stamp...".

Anko then looked shocked and said "That looks like..." the person then said "It is. It was shot from the interior of the tower... a mere hour and 37 minutes after the second exam began! The three ninja from the land of sand... have already completed the second exam." Anko then said "It's not possible." the surveillance person then said "In just 97 minutes... this is unprecedented! Unheard of!

End Chapter 57


	22. Chapter 58

Chapter 58- Sand

The surveillance person then said "Those three have far exceeded the skills of mere genin junior ninja! They've beaten the previous record by over four hours!" I then rolled my eyes and Anko said "It's more than that..." the person then said "...What do you mean?". Anko then said "It's roughly 10 km from the gates where the students began this exam to this tower... their path filled with hazardous terrain, poison insects, savage beasts... and they've strolled through it like a day at the beach! Especially this brown-haired boy with the tattoo...".

Then the surveillance guy said "What about him...?" Anko then said "Don't you see it?" the surveillance guy still looked confused, but the bird masked person said "Oh, I get it! That's amazing!" the surveillance guy then said "What are you going on about?". Anko said "Look at his clothes... his body..." finally the surveillance guy figured it out what was missing... Anko then said "There's not a mark on him anywhere... and not so much as a smudge on his clothes!".

Then the bird masked person said "This must have something to do with his innate talents! It's been a while since we've seen such a promising candidate. But he's got a nasty look in his eye..." I then said with a grin "Why don't you look at the footage for 14:82? 10 minutes after the exam started?" they then looked at me as though I was crazy and I then said "Sheesh... who ever said that the sand ninjas were the first to finish?". After a few moments of indecision Anko finally said "What harm could come from looking at the footage...?" I said "To the said ninjas record, there's a lot of harm there.".

End Chapter 58


	23. Chapter 59-64

Chapter 59{not all in Real Naruto manga}

He then rewinded the surveillance tape to the time 14:82. A soon as they realized what they were looking at I said "Gee! What do you know the sand ninjas 'record' never really was! 3" I'm Sure at least one of them was thinking '10Km in ten minutes! That's a Kilometer a minute! I can't even move that fast on flat ground, much less a thick forest with man-eating animals!' Anko then said "That's not possible!" I then said "I do believe that you also said that about Gaara?".

Then the bird-mask person then said "How fast would you have to be going in order to get there in ten minutes?" I then said "Obviously you would have to be moving at least 1Km per minute." after a few seconds the surveillance person said "Shouldn't there be two more people in there..." and I guess they have yet to realize that it is me that finished in ten minutes... then the bird-mask person said to me "Isn't that you?".

I then said "Took you long enough to figure it out." after a while the gawking started to get on my nerves so I then said "uh... could you stop staring... its weird." After that they stopped staring and they turned off the surveillance footage and the surveillance guy left. After a while the person with the bird mask left along with the person with the mask of the unrecognizable creature. Over the next few days I stayed with Anko and helped her when she needed it... despite how much I wanted to go back into the forest!

Eventually the Hokage arrived and he helped with the curse mark on Anko and he then said "Does the mark of the curse still hurt?" as Anko put her jacket on she said "Much less... Thanks to you, my Lord." then one of the jonin who had also arrived earlier said Meanwhile... this Orochimaru is one of the 'Three great shinobi' of Konoha legend, is he not? He's a Bingo book S-renegade that even the black ops ninja couldn't handle, right? I'd even heard he was killed some time ago..." then the other jonin said "... so why did he choose now, of all times, to reappear?".

After a moment Anko said "Probably he-" the Hokage then said "I think we can assume he has come for Sasuke." Anko was then confused and then there was a beep and then a person who was shown on the screen said "Lady Anko! It's confirmed, Ma'am. Seven teams have passed the second exam... that's 22 applicants. In accordance with the by-laws governing chunin exams, for the first time in five years we'll be scheduling preliminary rounds for the third examination. The second examination is officially over." the Hokage then said "... In any case, we'll proceed with the examinations as planned... while keeping a close eye on Orochimaru's movements, of course." Anko then said "Yes, sir!"

End Chapter 64 {that's the number in the real manga. Sorry for the short chapter(s)}


	24. Chapter 65

Chapter 65- Life and Death Battles

I soon arrived at the location where the third round prelims were to take place. In the front of the large room we were in there was a stage. In the front on the stage Anko was standing next to the Hokage on the other side of the Hokage was Ibiki , behind then there was a bunch of people a few of then I recognized... like Kakashi, Might Guy, Iruka, Kiba's cells jonin mentor, and Ino's cells jonin mentor. Behind all the people there was a much larger-than-life carving of two hands preforming a hand sign. On the floor were all of the ones who had passed the exam, including all three of the cells of the cells that were in my graduating class, that managed to pass. I was far away from cell seven.

The Hokage then said "No wonder their instructors vied for the right to recommend them for this competition..." Anko then said (with the help of a mic.)"Now Lord Hokage himself will explain about the third exam. Listen up and take every word he says to heart! They're all yours, my lord.". The Hokage said "Very well. The third examination is about to commence... but before I go into the specifics of how it will be conducted... let me make one thing perfectly clear! It pertains to the underlying purpose of the exam. Why do you suppose an examination of this nature is being jointly conducted by all nations in our mutual alliance?! 'To promote friendship among allied nations and raise the level and standards in the art of shinobi...' be very clever about what those fine-sounding phrases actually mean! This series of so-called examinations is, in fact... a war-in-miniature between all of our allied lands."

Tenten then said "Wh-what do you mean...?" the Hokage then said "If you were to study our recent history- and consult a map- it would become swiftly apparent that our alliance is, in fact... a temporary and mutually beneficial agreement between a group of geographically contiguous lands... whose previous existence was one of continual strife... constantly jockeying against one another, openly and in secret, for power and the control of resources that were perpetually depleted almost to exhaustion in the struggle... until a better way was devised... the way of the chunin journeyman ninja selection examination...!".

Naruto then yelled "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard! I thought the point was to select chunin!" the Hokage then said "Make no mistake. When this exam is done, it will have a side effect... of winnowing out any applicants unfit to ascend to the level of chunin. But more importantly... it serves as an arena wherein, for the honor of their respective homelands... young shinobi may fight... to the death, if need be!" Sakura then said "the honor of their lands...?!" the Hokage answered saying "This third examination will be conducted under the watchful eyes of a number of distinguished guests... including the rulers and nobility of the various lands you aspire to serve. And among their number will be those who rule over each country's own hidden ninja villages. They will be watching you. If anyone nation's applicants demonstrate outstanding skill and superiority... the noblemen from every land will be quick to commission work from those trained in that superior nation. Conversely, if a particular country's applicants are shown to be incompetent or feeble... commissions to agents of that country will dwindle. And when one land is strong in battle... and the village coffers overflow with the fruits of many outside commissions this begets... then that village may say to its neighbors, 'Beware, for we possess prowess and riches and the influence of political power'!".

Kiba then said "So?! Why is it necessary to stake our lives and fight...?!" the Hokage answered saying "The strength of a country is derived from the strength of its village... and the strength of the village draws strength from the shinobi who live there... and the greatest strength of those shinobi... only emerges in the midst of a desperate life-and-death battle! These exams provide a public arena for each country to show off and boast of the strength of its worriers... and hence the strength of the country itself! This test has meaning and great consequence. As you struggle for the sake of your very lives and your people, you help to fulfill the dream that was envisioned by our ancestors.".

Tenten said "But... you've always emphasized the concept of 'friendship'... why?" then the Hokage answered "Though my meaning is subtle, I chose my words with care. To preserve the balance of power at the risk of lives... is the essence of friendship in the world of shinobi. Let me reiterate before the third exam begins... you are taking no ordinary test! You risk not only your own futures and you dreams... but the dignity and prestige of your home village as well." Naruto now said "Now I get it!" then Gaara said "Whatever... could you wrap up the philosophical talk and get down to the life-and-death stuff any time soon?" the Hokage then said "Hmph! So, you insist I explain the third exam? Well... the truth is...".

Then a shinobi from the back appeared in front of the Hokage and said "...Forgive my interruption, Lord Hokage, but... If you don't mind handing the rest of the proceedings over... to me, Gekko Hayate, Proctor of the third exam." the Hokage then said "... Go ahead." and then Hayate said "Good to meet you, everyone... I'm Hayate. Uhhh... before we start the exam... I must ask you all to do something for me... ummm... you see... there are some preliminaries to the exam proper... and whether you proceed to the main exam is contingent on how well you manage those.".

Sakura then asked what the preliminaries were Shikamaru then said about the same thing then Sakura asked again but this time saying "Hayate-sensei... I don't understand what you mean by preliminaries. Why can't all of the remaining applicants just proceed directly to the next exam?" and Hayate answered saying "Well... I don't want to say the first two exams weren't enough... but the truth is... we still have too many applicants. Under the traditional rules of the exam, we have to stage a preliminary test... to reduce the number of applicants who'll proceed to the third exam. As lord Hokage mentioned, a number of honored guests will be observing you during the third exam... so we must make the exam intense, tight, and fast-moving. Hmmm... So anyway... now that you know something of what it's really about... anyone who doesn't feel up to the challenge, either physically or mentally, can walk away. Just take one step forward... because the preliminaries start... right now!".

Kiba said "NOW?!" and I took a big step... backwards! 3 Kabuto then said "Well... I'm outta here." Naruto then made a big fuss about him leaving, saying "What?! K-Kabuto...?!".

End Chapter 65


	25. Chapter 66

Chapter 66- Fate of the electronic scoreboard

Hayate then said "Ummm... aren't you... Yakushi Kabuto of Konoha...? Okay you can go. Uhhh... In case I forgot to mention it, from here on in, you fight as individuals... Not as members of teams. So you can make the decision that's right for you without worrying about anyone else. So... anyone else want out? Show of hands..." I then touched the floor with both hands to emphasize I wanted deeper in, not out! Naruto yelled "Hey! Kabuto! What's up with you quitting?!" Kabuto then said "Naruto... I'm sorry... but those guys we fought beat the (c-word) out of me. And ever since my scuffle with those sound ninja prior to the first exam, I've been totally deaf in my left ear. Now they're saying this could be a fight to the death... and I don't think I'm up to that!".

Naruto then looked depressed and Anko said "...Well, there's a familiar face, eh? If memory serves me, this is about the same point at which he dropped out last time... I wonder... what on Earth could he be thinking? Yakushi Kabuto... according to his dossier... he's tried and failed six times now.". Then the Hokage said "What sort of record has he got?" Anko answered saying "Ordinary... unremarkable. In his academy days he was an average student, earning mediocre grades... it took three attempts to pass his finals and graduate. Since then. He's completed two C-ranked and 14 D-ranked missions. There's nothing noteworthy in the records of any of his battles... except...".

The Hokage then repeated the final word she spoke phrased as a question and Anko then said "...Except for something that happened before he even entered the academy. Do you remember hearing the tale... of a young boy who was brought back from that battle a Kikyo pass?" after the Hokage said "I do... yes... if I remember correctly, the story was that a jonin elite ninja of the medical corps... took in an enemy youth who had survived on the battlefield. And He's that child...?".

As Kabuto went to leave one of his cell-mates went up to him and said "... Has it become too much for you? Are you ready to snap? Is your roiling blood aching to flow free? Get a hold of yourself! Have you forgotten Lord Orochimaru's orders?" after the word Orochimaru was spoken my eyes immediately went over to where the conversation was taking place and I focused my chakra to my ears so I could hear every word perfectly, Kabuto then said "You guys can take it from here. Especially you, Yoroi... with your abilities, this next bit should be a piece of cake! It's the perfect opportunity for a real show of sheer brute strength! Considering how you resent my recent promotion, I would have thought you'd jump at the chance." then the one Kabuto called 'Yoroi' said "Hmph... you may think you're Orochimaru's favorite... but don't push it, brat." Kabuto then said "I got it... loud and clear coach!".

I then felt someone staring at me so I looked and it was the jonin instructor for the sound ninja... but this person looked eerily like Orochimaru. A few minutes later Hayate said "So, Uhhh... Looks like no one else is bailing out." Sasuke looked like he was just hit by a wave of pain and then since I still had the chakra focused on my ears I heard the Hokage say "It's just as I'd feared..." Ibiki then said "What can we do?" Anko then said "Pull him out of the exam... quarantine him under the guard of black ops agents." Kakashi then said "And you really think he'll just go along quietly if you order that?" Keep in mind... he's a member of the Uchiha clan.".

Anko the said "Don't talk nonsense! I'll stop him by force if I have to. Any attempt he makes to manipulate his own chakra... will provoke a reaction from that spell-marl, forcibly drawing out and draining all his strength. It's the mark of a forbidden art, which debilitates the body of the practitioner!" then the Hokage said "It's a miracle that a child like him is able to bear it at all. By all rights, it should have killed him already." Anko then said "My Lord!" He then continued "I am still concerned about what Orochimaru said... let young Sasuke proceed as he is, and we shall keep our eyes on him... and Sky.".

Anko then asked why he said my name and he answered saying "I believe that is who the girl he accidentally marked is... her speed would fit, in addition to her being there to witness both attacks, I also suspect she sealed the curse already... However, if either curse-mark begins to spread and cause their power to rampage, then we shall indeed take steps to restrain them." Ibiki said "Yes, sir." Kakashi just looked as aloof as he always does. Hayate then said "Ahhh... well then... We'll now begin the preliminaries... which will consist of individual combat matches, as though this were part of a tournament. As there are a total of 21 combatants remaining, we will hold a total of ten bouts. Ummm... and the victors of those bouts will advance to the third exam. This is no-holds-barred combat. Each pair of combatants will fight until one of them is dead or unconscious... or admits defeat. As soon as you since that your opponent is over powering you, immediately concede your loss... if you value your life. Uhhh... since we don't want a total bloodbath on our hands, there may be cases... where we ascertain that there is an undisputed winner and step in to end the match. But don't count on that. From here on out, the key to you fate is held in...".

Anko then spoke into her mic. Saying "Open it." Then a board high on the wall moved and Hayate said "Ummmm... this electronic-scoreboard. At the start of every round we will display the names of the two combatants competing in that match... So, ummm... not to hurry you all to the slaughter... but let's begin. We'll now announce the first two names.". The first two combatants are Sasuke and Yoroi from Kabuto's cell. Hayate then said "Will the two individuals whose names are listed on the board come forward now...? Akado Yoroi, Uchiha Sasuke... You two have been selected to compete in the first bout. Any objections." Yoroi said "None..." and Sasuke said "I'm good..."

End Chapter 66


	26. Chapter 67

Chapter 67- Unholy Gifts

Hayate said "Uhhhhh... it's time for the first round to commence... all right? Everyone other than the two combatants should move to the upper gallery now." I then went up to the upper gallery and I ended up standing by the sound ninjas and their jonin instructor... And that person looked more like Orochimaru than any other person I've ever seen. After everyone else was situated in the upper gallery Hayate said "All right... please begin!" Yoroi said "Shall I start?" at the same time he performed a handsign and then Sasuke said "Go for it.".

One of Yoroi's hands was glowing with chakra and with his other hand he was reaching into his shuriken pouch Yoroi grabbed two shuriken, and at the same time Sasuke grabbed a kunai. Yoroi then threw the shuriken and Sasuke deflected them sending them back in Yoroi's direction. Sasuke then appeared to have been hit by another wave of pain, and he then fell to the ground and Yoroi dodged the shuriken and he was then over Sasuke and he attempted to punch Sasuke with the glowing hand... Sasuke rolled to the side just in time. Sasuke then used his shuriken as an anchor so that he could knock Yoroi over.

Yoroi then grabbed Sasuke's shirt and he then started absorbing Sasuke's mental and physical energies. Yoroi then punched Sasuke. Sasuke struggled to sit up and then Yoroi grabbed Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke soon figured out what was happening and he said "...You're... feeding on my chakra, Yoroi responded saying "...Heh heh... figured it out, finally, eh?" Sasuke was running out of strength and he then kicked Yoroi off saying "Ohh... you... Son of a...!" Yoroi then said "Heh heh... Imagine a little vermin like you... having any strength left to oppose me.".

Then, Naruto in his usual unruly manner said... I mean YELLED "HOW CAN YOU STILL CALL YOURSELF UCHIHA SASUKE?! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO... YOURSELF! AREN'T YOU EMBARRASSED TO HAVE EVERYONE SEE YOU AS A BIG LOSER?!". Yoroi was once again coming after Sasuke and as he did so yelled "You couldn't have picked a worse time to let your mind wander!" everything looked hopeless for Sasuke... but when Yoroi was about to finish things Sasuke used the move Lee had used on him prior to the first exam. Sasuke was then setting the stage for another move and Sasuke said "After this, I'll limit myself to my own special skills, but for now...!

End Chapter 67{Sorry this was such a short chapter...}


	27. Chapter 68

Chapter 68- Blood of the Uchiha

Once Sasuke put his finger on Yoroi's back he said "It's over." Yoroi looked really nervous -and with very good reason- and said "OH! Kagebuyou- Shadow of the dancing leaf...?!" Sasuke was almost out of chakra but he said "Eat this!" the curse mark began to grow, Sasuke coughed up some blood... and for some reason the Orochimaru-ish Otonin jonin smirked at what was happening to Sasuke, and I really wanted to dump a large bag of flour on his head! When I looked back at Sasuke the curse mark was receding, the Otonin jonin looked shocked by what had occurred, as did Anko and Kakashi. When the curse mark had returned to normal Sasuke gritted his teeth and said "Let's go!". Sasuke the used Yoroi to get into motion and he performed a sequence of kicks... but he did very poorly on it. Sasuke missed on of the kicks and then he used it to turn around and kick him toward the ground, as they got within a meter of the floor Sasuke yelled "AND NOW...!". Sasuke the executed a next to perfect SHISHIRENDAN! BARRAGE OF LIONS!, but Sasuke used way too much force and he scraped his arm on the ground and that threw his to the right of Hayate, and Yoroi was on Hayate's left. There was blood dripping down Yoroi's face into plain view, Hayate walked over to Yoroi and touched his forehead. One thing for sure was that Yoroi wasn't going anywhere on his own power for a while, Sasuke on the other hand groaned and sat up. The Otonin jonin looked as though he was intrigued by what Sasuke had just accomplished, Hayate said "I'm halting this match before it goes any further. In other words... UCHIHA SASUKE IT THE CHAMPION OF THE FIRST BATTLE... AND ADVANCES PAST THE PRELIMINARIES TO THE NEXT LEVEL!".

After Hayate finished speaking I went to the back wall and sat down under my breath I said "This is really boring... uhhh, I mean this is very uneventful considering i'm doing nothing!" I said the last part a bit to fast, if I was being interrogated stumbling over that word would have aroused suspicion in the one doing the interrogating. I sighed, and thought what a bad habit... but my thoughts were interrupted by... none other than Naruto shouting in his usual unruly manner "Hey, Sasuke! You won... but in such an uncool way! And you came out looking like you're the one that got beat up!" Naruto, Naruto, Naruto... you remind me of the old me before that incident, at the very though of it my eyes opened and I realized that I was trembling... quickly I glanced around to make sure no one saw, thankfully everyone's eyes were trained at Sasuke... but, I can't shake the image out of my mind... the image of... I quickly focused at the event at hand and cut off that line of thought! I looked around to get a feel of what everyone thought of the match and it was clear... everyone was surprised by how Sasuke was able to come back at the last minute and actually manage to win! The otonin with the two hurt arms said "If it happened any other way, it wouldn't be such fun. " fighting to the death is... fun! What kind of sadist would think that! Ino then said "OOOOOH! Sasuke! You're the best!" then Choji said "I'm starving! My stomach could not be more empty!" Kiba then said "Come on! It wasn't that great!".

I glanced over at the otonin jonin and he shivered and then, that tongue! I immediately recognized it! That was definitely Orochimaru! There was no evidence going against it, all was for it! His disguise was almost perfect, if you didn't pay very close attention to how he acted you would think nothing of him. Under a small laugh I said "Orochimaru, the almost master of disguise..." Orochimaru eyes flew in my direction and I said "Heh.. This is getting interesting; curse marks, imperfect disguises, whats next? More snakes?" I then grinned and laughed. I looked back at the ground floor and a jonin medic ninja said "Uchiha Sasuke... we must escort you, too, and put you under the care of the medical corps... so you can get the best possible treatment." Kakashi said "You have no idea what you'd be getting yourselves into. I'll handle him. He can come with me right now, and... I'll seal away the curse mark.". Huh! Kakashi knows how to seal curses?! This I've got to see! Wait! No I can't arouse any suspicion by leaving now! Uhhh... besides most sealing spells take a lot of time to prepare... my thoughts were interrupted by Hayate this time when he announced "Well then... right! Let's get the next match going." Sasuke then said to Kakashi "Can't this wait? I want to watch everyone else compete." Kakashi answered saying "NO! Don't let your emotions cloud your judgement! This thing is spreading like a disease, and it's already close to the point of no return. I let you have your way once, and it's only made you greedy." I glanced up at the scoreboard as it changed to show the next matchup... Zaku Amumi vs Aburame Shino! Feel really sorry for Zaku, hope he's not afraid of bugs! But Zaku who was the otonin genin with both his arms injured said "Who's that loser?" ... Shino on the other hand remained silent.

End Chapter 68


	28. Chapter 69

Chapter 69- The deadly visitor!

Sasuke and Kakashi walked out of the room, Sasuke had his hand on his neck where the curse mark was... I noticed that Naruto was going to say something so I focused my chakra to my ears again and listened he said "Hey, Sakura... during the fight... did you see that weird bruise on Sasuke? It was growing like a fungus!" even though it was clear Sakura knew she said "I'm... not really sure.". Why would Sakura lie to Naruto when he is clearly very concerned about Sasuke, I then returned my attention back to the match and Hayate was saying "Uhhh... all right, everyone. It's time... for the second match of the prelims to begin!" after the two stood there glaring at each other Kiba said "He's pretty tough. Out of all the people here, he's the only one I wouldn't want to go up against..." now Kiba was interrupted when Hayate said "Okay... you may begin.". But a few seconds after the match started the otonin jonin instructor ran off, apparently he didn't care if he got noted as suspicious... since he was not officially marked as suspicious... I followed at a slight distance. But seriously! This guy is hard to tail... eventually he went into an area with a lot of pillars and much to my surprise there, in the center of a giant circle shape on the ground was Sasuke and Kakashi.

Kakashi was performing some hand signs in an order that I didn't recognize... but apparently this was the sealing jutsu he was using to seal away the curse mark on Sasuke... I glanced over at the now obvious Orochimaru to see if he had noticed me yet, but thankfully he was too intrigued by Sasuke. When I looked back at Sasuke he was laying on the ground exhausted. Now it as time for Orochimaru to interrupt he waltzed forward and said "So... you've mastered the spells of sealing Kakashi? ... Looks like you're all grown up." Kakashi turn around while saying "...You're..." Orochimaru stepped further from the shadows and said "It's been a long time...". Kakashi looked nervous and said "...Orochimaru..." in his place I would have said something like "not nearly long enough" or something along those lines but... Oh, well I'm not him! Orochimaru continued saying "... Pardon my rudeness, Kakashi, but... I have no use for you. I'm here about the boy behind you." in response to Orochimaru Kakashi said "What do you want with Sasuke...?" attempting to be inconspicuous Orochimaru said "Oh, you know how it is... two guys have something... and a third one's just got to get it, too! You haven't had it very long yourself, you know. Know what it is yet?" what the? What is he talking about... looking at Kakashi's expression he hasn't figured it out yet either...

Orochimaru the revealed what it was saying "... It's... THE SHARINGAN! I must posses... Uchiha blood!" okay, I've head a lot of stuff on my life but... how would one posses someone elses blood! Guess Kakashi was also thinking the same thing for he said "What for...?!" Orochimaru responded saying "... The newly created village of hiding in sound- Otogakure... that is my home, you see... is it becoming clear?" Kakashi then said "So it's just your greed... and delusions of grandeur." in response to that Orochimaru said "I suppose you could say that... good help is so hard to find these days... and I need all sorts of pawns at my disposal. " Kakashi was clearly irked at that last sentence and he said "SO, you think that Sasuke... is one of your pawns?" seriously! Somebody(Orochimaru) is thinking of others as tools, weapons, sacrifices... my thoughts were once again interupted as Orochimaru said "Oh, he's a very special pawn... a real keeper... those boys... are disposable. "

End Chapter 69

~ Don't you dare think of these chapters as short! I have read several books in which a 'chapter' is... nothing! It says "Chapter 49" and that's it, the rest of the page is blank... so these chapters are quite long compared to some others.


	29. Chapter 70

Chapter 70- The one who dies!

Kakashi then changed his stance and said "Stay away from Sasuke. Even if you are one of those three shinobi... the man I am today can take you down!" at that last sentence I almost laughed out-loud thankfully I managed to stifle it... but somebody else also laughed at that, Orochimaru burst out laughing. Kakashi couldn't understand why he was laughing because he said "What's so funny?" Orochimaru stopped laughing and said "You say one thing... and do another." Kakashi was shocked and said "What?!" Orochimaru then continued, saying "The curse-binding spell you placed upon Sasuke was futile! When a heart is sufficiently focused and ruthless in its desires... then, foe good or evil, the end will justify and means. Sasuke posses just such a heart... the heart of an avenger" Kakashi then said "So that's how you got your hooks into him... but Sasuke's not-!" Orochimaru then interrupted him saying "A day will come when he will seek me out... hungry for power! Meanwhile... I believe you were offering to kill me. Care to try? or are you all talk?" Orochimaru started walking away and Kakashi looked terrified to I guess he was witnessing his own demise. Orochimaru then neared my location and I said "May I try?" the second I finished speaking I moved to the other side of him by the time I had stopped he was already looking at where I was at a second ago and he then said "What? To kill me?".

I then stepped out of the shadows that were concealing me and said "Of course! What else would I be talking about? I am bored, since it is obvious that I will not be competing in this round and I have already checked what the future holds and it is telling me the same thing." Orochimaru stared at me for a second and said "Your that kid who got in the way in the forest, aren't you?" I then replied saying "You know of anyone else who is faster than the eye?" Orochimaru then looked even more bored and he said "No, and you can attempt to kill me another time there are things I have to do." Now I'm annoyed and bored, not a good mix. I then said "This won't take long! or are you declined my request because you think that you can't win?" now it is his turn to get annoyed he said "Well, if your that eager to die then so be it." before he could even blink I was behind him and had my katana a millimeter away from his neck and I grinned and said "You lose!" he looked extremely surprised and said "It appears Sasuke has a bit of competition." I lowered my katana and resheathed it and once again grinning I said "My name's Sky, nice to meet someone who has a reasonable level of skill! Although it appears that you still have a lot of training to do!" 'a lot' is an understatement to the extreme.

Orochimaru spoke again saying "You are a very strong shinobi for one your age... or any age. How about I help you get even stronger?" without thinking I said "With your help would I become as strong as Itachi-kun even sooner! NO! I didn't say anything about Itachi-kun! ack! I said it again..." Orochimaru was then looking at me suspiciously so I said "sigh... I suppose I should explain... but before that I have to say one thing... you must never repeat anything of what I am about to say to anyone ever! Well, I should start at the beginning... When I was born I had a peculiar power... the power to control time. I wasn't very good at controlling it back then, and when I was one I accidently killed my parents by unconsciously speeding up time for them. After their death I lived on my own... back then I was quite the mischievous maker. I was constantly pulling some harmless prank to liven everybodies mood, but apparently some people thought that my pranks were dangerous, and they set the konoha police to finding the person behind it. If course I was extremely careful not to leave any evidence behind. Some time after I turned two I met Itachi-kun when he was training in the forest. At first I was cautious and watched at a distance but as time went on I moved closer and eventually I spoke to Itachi. Gradually we became friends and he eventually he started teaching me all about the shinobi arts and the Konoha history. It was great! But of course, I also continued to pull pranks. Everything was fine until that day... I suppose I got a bit careless when I was erasing the evidence from the scene of the prank. It was less than an hour after I was finished with eliminating the evidence that the Konoha police found me. They thought that I was working for someone to destroy Konoha or something like that and since I didn't know anything of what they thought I knew so in the end the tourchered me... in the end I was sent to another village where there was no shinobi. As the were escorting me away I got to say some words of good-bye to Itachi-kun and I promised that when we met again I would be as strong as him. I spent the next 3-4 years in that village. Almost 20 hours a day I was out of sight in the woods training. Training so that I could keep my promise... sigh. So, there you have it. That is my extremely happy childhood in which I get traumatized into never going out of line ever again and attempting to be 'good'." after telling someone my story I feel like a huge weight has been lifted of off my back... just hope it isn't replaced with a kunai through the head.

Orochimaru then said "If you join me, fight for me, then you will be stronger than Itachi. Will you join me?" I thought for a moment before saying "I agree but I also must inform you that I have many loyalties and I do not under any circumstance share information about one to another or visa versa Which means if one group is asking for info about another group that I am loyal to I can't give them the info. Okay?" Orochimaru then said "Fine." I then turned to leave but after one step I said "You should work on your disguises, that Otogakure jonin look you had before was terrible It was so easy to figure out that it was you." after I finished speaking I sprinted back to the upper gallery and I got back just in time to hear Hayate say "Due to Misumi's inability to fight back... the winner of the match is Kankuro! In any event... it's time for the forth match." I stared at the scoreboard in hopes that my name would be up there and that I could fight. The names then appeared on the screen and I was left utterly disappointed but it should prove to be an interesting match... the two combatants are Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura.

End Chapter 70


	30. Chapter 71

Chapter 71- The Insurmountable Wall...!

Sigh... despite how interesting the battle will undoubtedly be... my briefing I gave Orochimaru about my past has dragged even more of the past to the front of my mind... it's impossible to force it back down. The memory that is taking up a good majority of the space would be, when I attained the sharingan... this even is one greatly linked to the death of my parents. As I told Orochimaru it was an accident... {Author Note: The next bit is a flashback... so prepare for a blast from Sky's past!} It was the day after my Sister became a genin... Ryu was considered a guinness and all the other genin paled in comparison to her. Ryu had just walked in when she started coughing... it was happening more and more frequently, but today she was going to the hospital to see if they could help her get better! Ryu sat down to remove her shoes and that's when our Mom came out of the kitchen and told us that we would be leaving in a few minutes... Ryu walked into the kitchen, and I ran after her(I was extremely slow back then...) by the time I got there she was talking about how there were so many kids that passed the final exam, but how she doubted some of the kids would manage to survive their jonin instructors, and how she heard that there was an instructor that never passed any of those he was to instruct.

Dad arrived soon after Ryu got started talking about how much harder it was going to be when she started getting missions and going and fighting, we then went and put our shoes on and she walked to the hospital... Dad had to carry me, since I was too slow to keep up with them. After a couple minutes we arrived at the hospital... I waited with Dad while Mom and Ryu went into a room with the doctor. We waited and waited for what seemed like days... and then the doctor asked us to come in and we were told... that Ryu wouldn't live very much longer and that it was the rest of the year... at best. After a minute I realized what the words that were just spoken meant and... that is when it happened. My 'power' went out of control. Mom and Dad aged Rapidly and Ryu was the first to realize what was causing this to occur and she tried to get me to stop it... but I couldn't control it... by the time I managed to get it under control... it was... to late.

Seeing my parents, that I loved deeply die in front of me... by my hand... awakened my sharingan, at the same time my sisters sharingan also awakened... in the months to come my sister continued her duty as a shinobi of the hidden leaf knowing that her time was almost up... she often spoke of a person she had met in one of the other villages and had become great friends with... but then it was time for the chunin exams... my sister ended up fighting against the person she'd become friends with she ended up having to kill him... in the process she awakened her mangekyo sharingan. My sister's life was about to come to an end... and she knew there would be conflict about her eyes... and she asked me to help her... comit suicide. Before she died she... gave me her eyes telling me to transplant them into my own eyes should I ever attain the mangekyo sharingan so that I wouldn't loose my sight... in the process of killing her I awakened my mangekyo sharingan, keeping to her promise I sought out someone who many people had thought was dead, and asked his help to transplant the eyes... the help of Uchiha 'Madara'.

For the next few weeks I kept to myself for the most part, except when the police came and told me that Ryu was dead and all that 'lovely stuff', since I wasn't supposed to know of her death I had to act all sad and all those other emotions a one-year old would have after loosing their last blood relative... I could practically hear Ryu laughing at my performance! that sort of ticked me off but I managed to keep that concealed from them noticing. I came to learn that me and Ryu had basically identical mangekyo sharingans in the extent that they looked alike... the powers were completely different... "NO WAY DO I WITHDRAW! ARE YOU KIDDING I'M STAYING IN!" Those words jerked me back to the present and back to Sakura and Ino's match. I hit my head and got myself to focus, it seems that their match is almost done... Both Ino and Sakura stood up and went in for one final punch! Woah! Both hit connected at the same time and both of them are out! Hayate then spoke saying "Neither candidate is able to continue. As a result of simultaneous knockouts... neither candidate in the forth battle moves past the preliminary round!" Kakashi and uhh... oh, yeah Asuma jumped down and brought them up to the upper galleries. The next match is Tamari (Girl from the sand) and Tenten (girl from Might Guy's Cell).

Hayate the said "Begin!" Tenten through a lot of weapons at Temari... but they were all deflected using than fan that Temari carries around... Tenten was easily defeated...

End Chapter 71 (technically Chapter 73)


End file.
